RWBY Of The DEAD
by macjack662
Summary: Four Maidens. Four heavenly Kings. The Maidens processed the powers of the season, while the heavenly Kings processed the powers of nature. But when a mysterious entity calling itself Tarot the mother of all resurrects the four Kings, she sends them to steal the powers of the maidens so she can be finally free from the clutches of Salem.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Magician woke up. Though he didn't know where he was considering he had no eyes and could see nothing but darkness. However he could "see" by echolocation but that was it.

Where am I?" He asked himself. He remembered his third defeat by the AMS agents, but after that nothing.

So how was he even alive? There were so many questions but no answers to them.

Come now my child, I'm here for you, you are safe now." Said a feminine voice.

Who was that? Who are you? Where are you?" Shouted Magician.

I am your mother Magician." Said the voice. Along with your three other brothers."

Mother? Brothers?" Magician asked himself. What are you talking about? Who are you?"

I am Tarot the mother of all, your mother."

Show yourself." Magician demanded. Soon there was a bright light and Magician "saw" a female looking figure once the light faded away. What he saw and felt was both beautiful and memorizing. He could feel the power coming from this woman that call herself his mother, he realize immediately she was far more powerful then he was.

Tarot began to speak. I am the one who gave you self-awareness, I am also the one who placed the designs into the one that brought you into reality as the way I saw you, along with your three other brothers." Emperor, World, and Wheel of fate."

Magician couldn't believe what he was hearing, he reached out his right hand to touch her. Only for his hand to go through her like she was a ghost. I am not physically here Magician." Said Tarot. I am in a different dimension ruled by the humanoid Grimm name Salem."

Then where am I?" Asked magician. The world of remnant." Not earth mind you, for I save you from your description at the very last minute." Tarot responded. Now I need you to listen to me very carefully Magician." Tarot said. You and your brothers are to take the powers of the four Maidens of the season, Winter, Spring, Summer, and Fall." Once that is finished , I need you and your brothers to create enough negative emotions that will attract the creatures of Grimm, when there is enough negative emotions the Grimm Dragon shall awaken, you and your brothers are to kill it. And once that is done, only then a portal to Salem's dimension will open." I would go into more detail but my time is short unfortunately, you must join your brothers now. Tarot said.

Where are my brothers?" Asked Magician. Magician my child, they are already with you, they're just waiting for you to wake up. So wake up Magician, wake up and join your brothers." Tarot said.

After that, Magician truly woke up. Standing in front of him were his three other brothers. Emperor, World and Wheel of fate. Welcome brother." Emperor said. It's time for us to begin our quest for our mother." Responded World. Let us go then." said Magician. As he got up and left the abandoned building they had all awaken in and into the rising sun, of a new day with his brothers following behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1  
The Winter Maiden

Emma the critically new winter maiden, was walking down a snow covered path. When Emma received the winter maiden's powers she was proud to be chosen. As she had a kind heart and would help those in need. As she continued her path she stopped when she spotted a bizarre giant ice sculpture, directly in the middle of the path she was walking on. She had walked this path plenty of times before that nothing out of the ordinary had happened, except with the occasional Grimm of course. But this was different. Emma could feel that something wasn't right. She cautiously approach the ice sculpture slowly, she could feel a strange energy coming from it.

When she got close enough to almost touch it, she heard a loud crack. As if ice was starting to shatter, she looked up and jumped out of the way in time, when a giant arm from the sculpture started to move and slammed into the ground. Emma saw that the ice sculpture was in fact moving on its own. She quickly took out her weapon a sword with a shotgun attachment. The ice creature had a humanoid shape when it stood up to its full height, she could see some kind of red energy coming out of its chest, but what caught Emma by surprise was when it shockingly spoke.

I am the ultimate being." I am World, The Heavenly King of Cryokinesis." It said.

Emma stood there shocked and ready her weapon, as World slapped his hands together and pulled them apart to form a giant ice axe. Emma fired her weapon at World, World however created a ice shield and blocked off the gunshots, he then charge at Emma and swung his ice axe at her. Emma block the attack and pushed World back, World then formed ice shard missiles out of thin air and launch them at the winter maiden.

Emma quickly Dodge and duck every ice shard missile that World - as the creature called itself - launch at her she fired her weapon again but World brought up his ice shield and deflected the shots. Emma couldn't believe the power this creature held, its power rival hers.

Emma quickly charged at World and swung her weapon at him, World however blocked her sword with his ice axe. He quickly grabbed the winter maiden and began to throw and slam her around into the ground. With one final slam Emma shattered into little ice pieces that caught World offguard.

He quickly began to search for her when he was knocked off his feet and was slammed into the ground, he quickly got back up and saw the winter maiden in front of him. She had began to create ice clones of herself.

The ice clones began to charge at World. As World charged right back at them.

While on the sidelines, Magician, Emperor and Wheel, watched the fight unfold before them. Do you think it's time we help World?" Emperor asked. I suppose we can, after all, this would go faster if we work together." Answered Magician. Shall we then?" Replied Wheel. Yes." Magician answered.

Emma send her ice clones at World to attack him, but World was destroying them faster than she could correct them. Emma couldn't believe the power this creature held, well obviously not a Grimm, this creature was incredibly powerful. It was capable of forming weapons out of ice, and it showed no signs of actually tiring.

As Emma had been keeping her focus on World she had failed to see a blazing fireball come right at her. The fireball struck Emma and she screamed in extreme pain and agony. Emma fell to the ground which cost her ice clones to stop forming. Emma looked up and saw where the fireball that struck her had come from, what she saw shook her to the very core.

In front of her were three more humanoid creatures. One was made out of pure water that had a pink like sphere that was within the center of its body. One had a giant ring that was coursing with electricity, its entire body was made out of some kind of liquid silver that had strange white markings on its chest.

But what held her full attention was the creature in the middle, it only had three fingers on each hand, a pinky, a index and a thumb, it had two toes on each foot that were the same length, it armor was gray with black diamond like scars around it, she could see expose black muscles, the hip and shoulder muscles were expose on the left side, while on the right side its leg and arm muscles were expose.

Emma believe that the cold would bother the creatures exposed muscles, but it didn't seem to be bother by the cold, not at all. As Emma looked up to see its face, she saw the creature had gray skin, the creature was bald with the exception of the black horns on the top of its head, it had long pointed gray ears, the right eye had expose black muscle as well while on the left eye there was a red scar over it, its eyes were close however, but Emma could swear it was looking at her.

Magician "stared" at the winter maiden, she was beaten and hurt, no thinks to him of course. Magician and his brothers had been following and observing the winter maiden for some time, now it was time to finish this and take what they came here to do. World grabbed the winter maiden by her right arm and turned her around so she was now facing him.

Emma looked at World and she was now filled with fear, she quickly spoke for the first time when she had realized she was defeated.

Please don't kill me." Was all Emma said, World stared at the winter maiden and spoke.

I'm afraid I won't be able to spare your life." Me and my brothers need your power along with the other maidens powers to save someone we hold dear." World said.

With that World grabbed Emma's head and began to absorb her powers. Emma could feel her powers leaving her body, she couldn't believe she was going to die like this, she didn't want to die, she tried to fight back but it was useless. In the end her body gave out and Emma close her eyes for the last time.

When the winter maiden's powers were fully absorb, World let out a loud cry of satisfaction, the winter maiden's powers were now his. World could feel the power coursing through him, he decided to test his new powers. World stretched out his arms and began to levitate the snow. He then shaped the snow into the complexion of himself and laugh with amusement.

This power would definitely be put to its full extent when the time came, when he and his brothers would fight and defeat Salem.

World." Magician said. Let us go now, we still have much to do, before this is all over." Magician continue. Yes, of course." Responded World. And next time World, let us work together so we can finish this quest faster." Magician stated. Of course brother, we will work together when we fight the spring maiden." World responded.

They then left the area, leaving behind the dead winter maiden's body in the snow covered ground.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2  
The Spring Maiden

The currently new spring maiden, Amanda was enjoying a nice bicycle ride in the forests. Amanda was enjoying the site's of the trees and bushes. It was a nice spring day as Amanda took in the scenery.

She then entered a clearing filled with flowers and a small river. Amanda had come to this spot to pick some flowers, she was about to begin her picking, when she heard someone call out for help. Amanda quickly dropped the basket she brought with her and ran to the source of the plea.

The only problem was, she couldn't find anyone. Had she just imagine it? No she could've sworn she heard someone. That was when a huge burst of water shot out of the river, causing water drops to fall to the ground. When the water had cleared, Amanda looked up and was stunned at what she saw. Floating over the river was a humanoid creature made out of water, the creature then began to speak which shocked Amanda.

"All kneel down and bow before me, for I am Emperor. The Heavenly King of Aquakinesis."

Amanda took out her weapons, a pair of dual pistols that transformed into knives. Emperor looked down at Amanda and began to speak.

"The spring maiden have you come to bow down before me? Emperor asked. Amanda pointed her guns at Emperor. To which he said, I thought not, no matter I wouldn't really care anyway, for I am here for your power." Emperor said. Amanda then responded by saying, "you're going to have a hell of a time trying to take my power, because from where I'm standing you're all alone, so that has to make you very brave or very stupid." Amanda said.

Emperor then responded back by saying, "my dear spring maiden, I'm afraid I am not alone, my brothers are here with me." Emperor said.

Suddenly there was a flash of lightning, and out of the lightning emerged another humanoid creature made out of a liquid silver. The creature possessed a ring that had electricity coursing through it.

Another humanoid creature then slammed into the ground freezing it when it landed. This creature was made out of ice, it then formed a ice axe and shield.

Then there was a flash of fire and out of the fire was another humanoid creature, this creature was different, it had three fingers on each hand it had horns on the top of its head, and two long talons on each foot that were the same size.

"Behold, my three other brothers. Magician. World. And Wheel of fate." Responded Emperor. Amanda looked at each of the creatures, scanning them for weaknesses. Emperor began to speak. "As you can see my dear, you are out numbered, just give up now." Emperor said. "Like hell I will." Amanda responded back.

She then opened fire on Emperor and Magician. Magician and Emperor quickly Dodge the oncoming fire. Emperor began to form orbs of water. While Magician began to attack the spring maiden. He started launching fireballs at Amanda. Amanda quickly Dodge out of the way and began firing at Magician.

The bullets hit Magician in his armor plating, Magician charged at Amanda with a fireball in his left hand. Amanda saw the attack coming and blocked it by transforming the pistol in her left hand into a knife, she then lifted the pistol in her right hand at Magician's head and was about to pull the trigger when she was struck by a orb of water.

Amanda was knocked down to the ground but quickly got up, she looked up in the sky and saw Emperor with orbs of water hovering around him. Emperor then took his right arm and shape shifted it into a sword. He quickly charged at Amanda, who quickly transformed her pistols into knives and block the attack.

Emperor and Amanda were quickly in a standstill, as one tried to push the other away from them. The standstill was broken when Wheel of fate struck Amanda with a electric bolt, Amanda screamed in pain and this gave Emperor the opening he needed, with a quick and powerful shoved, Emperor pushed Amanda away from him.

Amanda was sent tumbling to the ground spinning, Amanda quickly got up and shook away the dizziness from her head.

Amanda began to open fire on the four King's. The Kings quickly Dodge out of the way, and began to retaliate. World began launching spike ice balls at the spring maiden, who quickly shattered them when she shot at them.

Wheel launched his electrical ring at the spring maiden. Amanda saw the ring flying towards her and Dodge out of the way, however the ring was a distraction, as Magician launched his fireballs at Amanda which struck her, causing her to scream in even more tremendous amounts of pain and fall to the ground.

Amanda try to get up but failed, she was in immense pain and she didn't have the strength to call out for help if there was someone nearby, but no one was, she was on her own and she could tell that this was the end of her.

World began to gather his winter powers and began to change the temperature ice cold. While also changing the scene around them, from a spring time field of flowers to a snow cover landscape.

World then use the snow to encase the spring maiden and turned the snow into ice preventing her from escaping. Emperor began to approach her, he then raised his right hand and grab a hold of her throat, he then began to choke her while also absorbing her powers.

Tears began to form in Amanda eyes, she knew that this was the end for her. She also knew even if she tried to struggle and fight back there was no point to it. She was finished.

As the last of the spring maiden's powers left her body and to Emperor, Emperor let out a deep satisfying chuckle, the spring maiden's powers were now his.

Emperor then asked Magician to melt some of the snow, to which Magician apply. With a throw of a fireball Magician had melted some of the snow.

Emperor then began to manipulate the water and shape it to various forms, he then started to warm up the temperature making it warm again.

With the deep satisfaction Magician ordered his three brothers to continue while also saying, "two down, two to go."

With that they left field of flowers, along with the corpse of the former spring maiden.

A/N so if anyone is reading this and knows who these characters are, you're probably wondering why Emperor has the powers of aquakinesis. I'll explain you see I tried look for the power called metamorphosis, but I couldn't find it. At all, what I did find was that it's the name of a novel and various other things, but that's it. It has nothing to do with primary forces of nature, plus you've got to understand Emperor is made out of water like substance, and hence the reason I gave them the powers of aquakinesis, because water is a primary force of nature. There you go, that's my reason.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3  
The Summer Maiden

Maia the new summer maiden, was on a walk. It was a humid and hot day. But Maia didn't care and it didn't bother her one bit, as she was walking she saw a person laying down face flat on the ground, from what she could see the man had passed out from exhaustion, she then made her way towards the person and when she did she then bent down to help him.

She then placed her hand to help him up only to got a sudden shock from him. Maia quickly retracted her hand away from him and yelped in pain, that's when the man got up and suddenly electricity started coming out of him, the man then lifted up in the air and a ring appeared from behind him. Electricity coursed through the ring and the man's appearance transform right before Maia's eyes.

What stood before her was the humanoid creature made out of a silver liquid substance, the creature then began to speak which stunned Maia.

"I am Wheel of Fate, I shall destroy everything and resurrect everything, for I am the Heavenly King of Electrokinesis."

Maia took out her two double-barreled saw off shotguns which combined to form double ended blade and aim them at Wheel of Fate. Wheel look down at the summer maiden and prepared his weapon, just as his three other brothers arrived.

Maia looked around her and saw three new humanoid creatures, she began scanning them and waiting for them to make the first move.

Magician 'stared' at the summer maiden he then launched a fireball at her which she quickly Dodge out of the way, the maiden then opened fire on him and the rounds hit Magician in his armor plating which didn't hurt him at all.

Emperor launched orbs of water at the maiden which hit her directly in the chest and leg causing her to stumble a bit but she quickly recovered.

She opened fired at Emperor who quickly Dodge out of the way, he quickly then began to gather the spring maidens powers and with one quick motion of his arms seeds began to shoot out of the ground and hit the summer maiden all over her body.

Maia began to shield herself from the attacking seeds with her arms. " _How is this possible, only the spring maiden can do that. Unless... this thing has taken the spring maidens power's."_ Maim thought to herself.

Wheel launched his electrical ring at the summer maiden which struck her from behind, the maiden let out a loud scream of pain, as she hit the ground. She quickly got back up and began to return fire at Wheel of Fate.

Wheel Dodge out of the way of the incoming fire, just as his electrical ring returned to him, he was about to launch it again when he saw the summer maiden gather her powers, dark gray clouds began to form around the sky, soon thunder began to roared in the sky, Emperor had ceased his attack and looked up in the sky, and he did a bolt of lightning struck him.

Emperor let out a loud scream of pain as he was sent crashing to the ground, Magician quickly charged at the summer maiden with a fireball in his hand in retaliation for harming his brother, but he was struck with a bolt of lightning as well sending him tumbling to the ground.

World began to gather his winter maiden powers to stop the lightning strikes, only for him to find out that sometimes thunder can appear in winter as well, and it was call thunder snow, which only happened during severe snowstorms. The thunderbolt struck World in the head causing him to roared in pain.

With three of her four attackers dealt with, Maia turned her attention towards Wheel, she then launched a bolt of lightning at Wheel of Fate. The thunderbolt struck him but didn't do anything to him, instead he just stood there like nothing had happened to him. He then began to laugh maniacally.

Maia stared in shock, as the bolt of thunder didn't do anything to Wheel of Fate. She then send another bolt at him which still didn't do anything to him.

He then began to speak. "Foolish maiden I am the heavenly King of electrokinesis, one of the four primary forces of nature itself. So in other words you can't harm me because the power I possessed is that of nature, and not season."

With that Wheel launched a lightning bolt which struck the summer maiden causing her to fall to the ground. Wheel then grabbed the summer maiden by her neck and began choking her to death while also absorbing her powers, as the life began to fade from Maia eye's, she heard Wheel whisper into her ear.

"This is for harming my brother's." He said with that he quickly snapped the maiden neck and took the last of her powers, with the deep satisfaction, Wheel used the maidens powers and cleared up the sky.

When the sky was clear his three brothers began to get up. "It is done." Said Wheel.

"Good only one more to go." Magician said.

Then the four brothers left the area and began the hunt for the last maiden, the fall maiden.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4  
The Fall Maiden

Today was the day, there was only one maiden left, and it was the fall maiden probably the most powerful maiden of all. Magician grew impatient as he waited in the cave that they had found, while also waiting for the return of his two brothers, Emperor and Wheel of fate. World was with him however to keep him company.

"You seem stress brother, why didn't you lay down and relax?" World said.

"As much as I would like that, I don't think I can, I'm growing more and more impatient as it is. Emperor and Wheel of fate should've been back by now." Magician replied.

"At least eat something." World responded.

Magician 'stared' at the small pile of food, and his stomach growl. It had been a while since Magician had eaten anything at all. How they obtained the food was easy, their mother Tarot had given them the ability to change their appearances, so they could fit in into the public.

There were two types of people on this world, one were the humans and the other were the faunus a race similar to humans but with a distinct animal part.

Between the two species, the four brothers had chosen human forms. Mostly because of how some humans treated the faunus species. That and there was also the terrorist organization called the white fang. Despite this however every time they took on their human forms Magician felt incredibly uncomfortable.

How they obtain the money for the food was also easy, every once in a while the four brothers did various odd jobs here and there when they stopped at a town so they could rest.

Magician picked out a box of crackers and a Apple, he began eating when he saw Emperor and Wheel return.

"I take it you bring news?" Magician asked. "We do", responded Emperor. "We found her", Wheel, continued. Magician quickly finished his food and stood up. "Where?" Responded Magician.

"Come and will show you", Emperor responded. Without any further delay the four brothers left the cave to find the fall maiden.

Amber the new fall maiden road her horse down the dirt path from where she was coming from, unknown to her four entities hovered in the air above her.

Magician 'stared' at the fall maiden, he was getting anxious and he couldn't wait any longer. Emperor then spoke up. "What is the plan of attack?", Emperor asked. Magician was about to respond when he 'saw' a woman with green hair standing in the path of the fall maiden. To which the fall maiden was somehow completely unaware of, Magician held up his hand and said "wait, look."

The rest of the three stared down at the ground and saw what he saw, it quickly became clear to Magician and his brothers that someone else was after the fall maidens powers.

This was unexpected but it could work in their favor.

Amber got off her horse and took out a Apple and walked up to the girl, she then held the Apple before the girl, that's when Emerald began to walk towards her.

Magician and his brothers watched as the fall maiden became alert by the false scene that she had saw and quickly pulled out her weapon and began to defend herself from her assailants.

Magician and his brothers saw the fight unfold before them, Magician was pleased from the scene he was viewing, the three assailants would weakened the fall maiden and they could come in and finish her off.

After a while, Amber was weakened and hurt, she then began to limp away when she was struck by an arrow from the woman in the red dress, she fell to the ground and the two other assailants grabbed hold of each of her arms.

Cinder took out a glove and slid it on her right hand and began to approach the fall maiden. Completely unaware of what was about to happen.

"Now." Was the only thing Magician said as he threw a fireball at the glove the woman in red was wearing.

Without warning a fireball struck the glove Cinder was wearing destroying it completely. This caught her by complete surprise she jumped back away from the fall maiden and ripped the destroyed glove off.

Four humanoid creatures then came out of the skies, Cinder and her subordinates Mercury and Emerald looked up and saw them.

Magician 'stared' at the three assailants, but he couldn't care less, without anything else to say Magician ordered Emperor to grab the fall maiden. He then 'stared'at the three individuals who were shocked by their stunning appearances.

Magician then began to speak. "I thank you for your help, but now me and my brothers will take it from here." "Excuse me?, Responded Cinder, but if you haven't notice that power belongs to me." She said.

Magician quickly responded by saying, "Such power does not belong to a inferior being like you. Only I am worthy of the fall maidens power, now the three of you leave." He said.

Cinder then said, "I don't think so. Besides the glove you just destroyed is the only thing that can take the maidens power."

"We do not need such a thing are mother has given us the ability to take the maidens power without that glove. Now leave." Responded Magician. Cinder and her subordinates however stood their ground.

Magician and his brothers stared at the three individuals.

Magician then said, "very well then."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5  
Battle for the fall maiden part 1  
Emerald vs The World

In the dark realm of Salem, within her prison, Tarot watch as her son's engage in battle with three individuals, who were also after the fall maidens power. Tarot quickly realize that Salem had taken up the woman in red as her disciple, _"my my, Salem must be really desperate to achieve her goals if she has taking up this human to do so."_ Tarot thought to herself.

Without any effort, Tarot turn her attention to the first battle where World was fighting a woman with green hair.

x

Emerald had engaged in battle with World. She quickly fired her revolver's, but World had formed a ice shield and block the rounds. He then formed his ice axe and charged at her. World swung his axe at the woman with green hair, Emerald quickly transform her revolver's into Scythe's and block the attack.

She then spun around behind World and began to attack him from behind, chipping pieces of ice from him. However for every chipped piece a new one took its place, World spun around and bashed Emerald away from him with his shield, he then started to form ice shaped missiles, he then launched them at her.

Emerald saw the attack coming and dodged out of the way, she then began to fire her revolver's again but World brought up his shield and deflected the rounds. She then transformed for revolver's into her Scythe's and side slung them at World.

World block the attack but the Scythe's had hooked themselves on the pole of World ice axe, Emerald then began to pulled on her weapons and with one quick pull Emerald had shattered World's ice axe.

World batted Emerald away from him sending her toppling over the ground, he then spun the broken ice axe and as he spun it the ice axe it had reformed itself. When Emerald got up she saw that the ice axe was good as new, she then decided to use her semblance.

World began to make his way towards Emerald, when another one appeared beside her and then another one and another one. World quickly realized that the girl was using her abilities to play tricks with them.

 _"So you have tricks of your own do you? Well two can play at this game."_ World thought to himself, he then began to use his winter powers to lower the temperature around Emerald. When he saw her frozen breath he quickly charged at her.

Emerald saw World charging at her, she couldn't believe that this thing had not only see through her illusion but also knew where she really was, Emerald tried to stop her semblance so she could counterattack him but World was to fast, he slammed into her knocking her to the ground. Emerald tried to get up but she couldn't she was very hurt and she felt like she had just been hit by a semi truck.

World walked up to the down woman and stood over her he then raised his ice axe over his head to finish off the woman when he heard a loud scream of anger come from Magician.

 **A/N. I like to ask the person who has started to follow my story and favorite it. And my question is simple, why? I'm not the best at making stories I'm still new to this website, so whoever favorite my story I think you, I just want to know why?**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6  
battle for the fall maiden part 2  
Mercury vs Wheel of fate

Within her prison in Salem's dark realm, Tarot turned her attention away from World's fight towards Wheel of fate's battle. Her youngest son was fighting a boy with dark gray hair. _"Who are these fools that Salem has found, don't they understand they can't defeat my sons."_ Tarot thought to herself.

 _"Still though, it's going to be amusing watching them fail."_ As Tarot continued her train of thought.

 **xxxxxxx**

Mercury Black lifted up his right leg and began to fire his rounds at Wheel of fate. Wheel quickly Dodge out of the way and launch bolt's of electricity. Mercury Dodge the bolt's of electricity, however Wheel can charging in with a shoulder tackle and struck Mercury in the chest.

Mercury was sent tumbling and rolling on the ground he quickly got back up and launched himself into the air using the rounds in his robotic prostatic legs, he began firing round after round at Wheel of fate.

Wheel however formed a electrical shield around himself and deflected the rounds, the rounds bounced off the shield and turn into a hot liquid metal as they hit the ground.

Wheel of fate then let out a burst of electricity that struck Mercury causing him to fall to the ground. Mercury hit the ground and his clothing was a little burnt, he slowly began to get back up when he was on his feet Wheel threw his electrical ring at Mercury.

The ring cut through Mercury's robotic legs, Mercury let out a loud scream of pain and agony, the electricity was so hot as the ring cutting through his robotic legs had turned the metal into liquid which then cooled on his skin very quickly.

Mercury fell to the ground out of breath from screaming, however he was still letting out low gasp of pain.

Wheel then spun his electrical ring and then threw it close to the ground at Mercury then brought back up, Wheel went closer and did the same move again.

Mercury saw the electrical ring hit the ground and go back in the air and saw it do it again as it got closer to him, Wheel was toying with him, he saw the boy with dark gray hair pushed himself away from the ring with his hands, fear in his eyes.

Wheel laughed sadistically, he then decided to finish the boy off, he was about to throw his ring at the boy when he heard a loud shriek of anger come from Magician.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7  
battle for the fall maiden part 3  
Cinder vs Magician

In Salem's dark realm, Tarot watch the battles unfold before her. Tarot watched with glee as two of the three assailants were defeated. _"Salem your days are numbered, for when my sons get here they will show you no mercy, as my eldest son shall not show your disciple any mercy at all."_ Tarot thought to herself as she turned her attention to the last battle.

 **xxxxxxx**

Magician stood still floating in the air as he 'stared' at the woman in red, waiting for either of them to make the first move.

(the house of the dead magician arcade theme begins to play)

Magician made the first move he went to the right with incredible speed, this caught Cinder by surprise. Magician launch two fireballs at Cinder from his right hand, she quickly dodge out of the way and took out two arrows and notched them into her bow and fire them at Magician.

Magician caught the arrows in his hands and snap them into pieces, however the arrows were a distraction as Cinder launch herself into the air and struck Magician in the shoulder armor with her sword's. Magician quickly grabbed Cinder by the rest and spun himself around and threw her to the ground, Cinder however landed on the ground gracefully, Magician came charging at Cinder with a fireball in his left hand.

Cinder saw the attack coming and put her swords together to form her bow and notched two more arrows in it, she then launched the arrows at Magician.

The arrows struck Magician in his exposed left shoulder muscle and right leg muscle, this cost Magician to stop his attack, he then retreated from her and began to move again to confuse her. Cinder watched Magician dash around with incredible speed, whatever this thing was she could tell he was powerful, too bad he decided to take a power that was truly hers and hers alone.

Cinder smiled to herself as Magician came to a stop to launched a few more fireballs at her, she quickly discovered his weak points, if she could hit his weak points enough times she knew she could bring him down.

Magician 'saw' the woman in red dodge his attack again, he began to move around quickly again before he made another attack, Cinder saw the attack coming and dodged out of the way and launched a few more arrows.

The arrows struck Magician is exposed right arm muscle and left hip muscle, Magician grunted in pain, the woman in red had quickly discovered his weak points, he then decided that he had to finish her off and fast.

Magician fired two fireballs from both his hands at Cinder. Cinder dodged the first fireball but the second fireball hit her in the shoulder the burning pain she felt was unbelievable, but she fought through the pain and launched herself at Magician swords ready to strike.

Cinder made a downward strike with the sword her left hand, Magician however caught the attack by grabbing her wrist with his right hand. Cinder however thrust the sword in her right hand into his exposed hip muscle, Magician screamed in pain as he let go of Cinder's wrist.

Cinder smiled to herself she had him, as Magician descended to the ground he grunted in pain and failed to see the incoming arrows. The arrows struck magician in his other exposed muscles, Magician screamed in pain and anger, he was not going to lose again, never again he had felt too much pain from defeat.

Cinder approach her down opponent, she twirled her swords in her hands and smile to herself, she was going to enjoy killing this thing.

As she approached Magician, Cinder began to speak. "I respect the fight you put up but clearly only I am worthy of the fall maidens power, but don't worry I'll put it to good use as it will be in capable hands, though you won't live to see it."

Cinder raise her sword in her right hand swung downward, however the attack was stopped as Magician grabbed her by the wrist with his left hand.

In that instant Magician became filled with a uncontrollable rage, he then shoved Cinder away from him, then stood up on his feet and with a loud scream of anger and rage Magician felt a power he didn't know he had. A power he didn't know he processed.

With a shriek of anger Magician brought out three copies of himself. One was the wounded version of himself. Another one was his fully resurrect self, it's white armor bright. The third version however was different, the skin on its head was the same, only its armor was black as night, muscles that were red with anger and hatred, the lines in the armor were the color of orange, like hellfire. The four Magician's then charged at Cinder.

 **xxxxxxx**

In Salem's dark realm, Tarot smiled to herself as she watched her oldest son release the power he had within him, with one quick thought Tarot said, _"Finish it."_

 **xxxxxxx**

Cinder saw Magician release a power she didn't know he had, she then shouted "WAHT!?." As she saw the four Magicians charging at her, one went left the other went right one went above her and landed behind her as one came charging in front of her.

With the strike of its right fist Cinder was uppercut into the air, but was smacked down to the ground by another copy of Magician, then she was struck from behind then from the left and right, deep gashes were carved into her back by a clawed hand that her aura wasn't able to protect, she then realized her aura was fading.

She then felt another deep gash in her left shoulder this one cost by the clawed feet, eventually the assault ceased in Cinder fell to the ground bloody and hurt.

She was in a tremendous amount of pain everything hurt, she looked up and saw Magician merged back into one.

He then landed in front of her and started to walk towards her, he then looked down at her and 'stared' at her eyes. "What are you waiting for? Finishing me." Cinder said. Magician then responded, "Your eyes, I like them, they appear to be, my size." Magician said as he opened his eyes. Cinder gasp in horror as she saw that he had no eyes at all.

Without warning Magician shot his hands at Cinder's eyes, his clawed index finger and thumb went through her flesh and took a hold of her eyes he then began to pull. Cinder screamed in pain as she grabbed hold onto Magicians wrists, however Magician was too strong and with one final pull, he rip Cinders eye's out of her skull.

Cinder screamed in pain and agony as she shouted, "MY EYES OH MY GOD." Magician then stood up and placed Cinders eyes into his own eye sockets. At first there was nothing but after a while things began to get clear and eventually he was able to see things for the first time ever.

He saw his brothers staring at him in shock at what he just did but he didn't care he then began to laugh both melodically and with joy, he then raised himself up into the air and stared at the fall maiden, who was horrified from what she had just seen.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8  
The last maiden

Magician stared at the fall maiden terrified face, he then moved closer to her and rubbed his right index finger across her face.

"I have been waiting a long time for this, your skin is so smooth, so soft. And yet it is a shame that you have to die, just like the other maidens. My brothers processed their power and now I shall processed yours."

Without any further Magician grabbed a hold of Amber's head and began draining her powers.

Magician could feel the fall maiden's powers going into him. Today was getting better and better for him, not only did he have eyes now, but soon there mission for their mother would be complete.

Unfortunately fate had other plans, a man wearing a gray dress shirt black dress pants and black dress shoes along with a red cloak came out of nowhere.

The man swung his sword at Magicians right hand causing him to pull it back.

Magician then shouted, "WAHT?!". He then stared at the man who attacked him. The man's sword then began to shift into something else entirely, Magicians brothers took up a combat stance and ready themselves for a fight.

However Magician raised his arm singling them to stand down and retreat, the brothers hesitated but obeyed.

Magician then stared at the man one more time and said, "this isn't over." With that Magician retreated into the sky.

 **xxxxxxx**

Qrow Branwen stared at the carnage before him, he had never seen any thing like this. He stared at Mercury black whose robotic prosthetic legs have been destroyed and melted.

The girl Emerald however was nowhere to be found, but what disturbed Qrow most of all was Cinder.

The woman was crying, but he couldn't tell if it was tears blood or both, he didn't know. All the while Cinder was crying out by saying, "My eyes, my eyes, he took my eyes."

 **xxxxxxx**

In Salem's dark realm, Tarot had witnessed what had happened, she then began to think.

 _"Well this was unexpected but no matter, I'm sure Magician must be infuriated and I suppose I should help him and his brothers come up with a plan."_ Tarot thought to herself.

 **xxxxxxx**

Magician stared at his hand he was enrage, after all that work he and his brothers had done. It was all for nothing, he then felt his mother's presence.

"You seem troubled my child, what bothers you?" Tarot asked.

"I only got half of the fall maiden's power, it hungers for its other half, I don't like it." Magician responded.

"I see, well I guess a change of plans is in order, wouldn't you agree?" Asked Tarot.

"I suppose? What do you have in mind?" Asked Magician. Tarot then smile a smile her oldest son couldn't see, as she was just a manifestation of energy.

She then ordered her other three sons to join her and began to explain her plan.

 **And that's another chapter done, please feel free to comment and review thank you.**  
 **PS mean reviews will be removed.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9  
The White Fang

Magician and his brothers saw the White Fang camp up ahead, as they neared Magician kept replaying the plan in his head. If the White Fang's leader Adam Taurus excepted their proposition they would have a strong partnership.

However should he refuse and defy them, Magician would make Adam into example. Magician looked towards World who was carrying a large crate.

The crate held the Chariot armor, to which Magician would use on Adam should he refuse. After all they were the four heavenly Kings and no one defy them not even the White Fang.

 **xxxxxxx**

Adam looked at the map in front of him, looking at various target zones to strike. Adam gripped the sheath of his sword in frustration, his longtime partner Blake had abandoned him and the White Fang.

He began to think and started to consider that woman's offer, however his train of thought was cut off when he heard a commotion coming outside his tent.

Adam rushed out of his tent and saw some of his troops on the ground, some were unconscious, others were dead, he then looked up and saw what had attacked them, his troops gathered around him as he stared at four humanoid creatures.

 **xxxxxxx**

Magician stared at the leader of the White Fang, he wasn't impressed by his appearance. He then raised his right arm and pointed down to the ground and said, "Bow, bow before your Kings."

"Who are you to give orders to the White Fang? "Adam demanded. "The Kings who you are subjugated to serve." Responded Magician.

"We do not serve anyone. Now get out of here." Shouted Adam. "You do not command us Adam Taurus, we command you. And we have come here with a proposition, you join us and we promised you the respect you crave will be yours." Magician responded.

Adam let out a small laugh. "You expect me and my troops to join you after you attacked us, I don't think so. So I'll pass." Said Adam. "Refusal isn't a option, not even for you." Magician reply.

Adam then put his left hand under the trigger guard of his sheath. "Tell you what how about I think on it, by the way what are your names?" Adam asked.

"I am Magician and these are my brothers, Emperor, World and Wheel of fate." Magician answered. "Good to know." Replied Adam.

He then pulled the trigger and launched his sword at Magician, however Magician caught it with his right hand, Adam along with his troops gasp in shock and disbelief.

Magician turned the sword around while fire was illuminating from his hand. He then said, "Oh so unwise." He then squeezed his hand and shattered the sword to pieces, then charged at Adam.

Adam tried to raise his remaining weapon up to shoot Magician but Magician was too fast he grabbed the barrel of the gun and broke it in half. He then grabbed Adam by the neck and threw him to the ground and started to beat him senselessly.

Adam then began to plead with Magician. "Wait, wait I accept your offer I accept." Magician then ceased his attack, and said. "Excellent, however Adam you defy me so I have to make a example out of you." Magician replied.

He then called out to World to open the crate. World comply and dropped the crate to the ground and open it.

The chariot armor laid lifelessly as it fell to the ground, Magician then began to drag Adam towards it. Adam then began to plead. "W... Wait what are you doing, I said I excepted." Adam said with fear in his voice.

"I know you did but you still defy me Adam, and I don't take that very kindly." Magician responded. The chariot armor began to open and as it was opening Adam saw wires and other things inside it.

He then tried to struggle out of Magicians grip, but his grip was too strong. Magician then stopped and looked at Adam. "You won't be needing these anymore." He said. With one quick motion Magician removed Adam's mask and snapped his horns off his head.

Adam screamed in pain and agony as he felt his horns being snapped off, Magician then shoved Adam in the suit the wires latched on to Adams body and pull him in, the armor then closed and there was a loud drilling sound.

Adam screamed in even more pain as the drill bits dig into his flesh to lock the armor in place, he then fell to the ground and began to wither in pain.

Adam had hope to die as the pain was too much he then heard Magician's voice. "I know what you're thinking", he said, "but a special mutant compound has just been injected into your body, keeping you in a limbo of being alive and dead." Magician said.

 **xxxxxxx**

Magician raised himself from the ground as he heard Adam screamed in agony. He then turned his sights at the White Fang soldiers and began to speak. "Anyone else want to end up like him?" He asked, "Then bow." He demanded, the White Fang soldiers then began to bow to the four of them.

Magician then let out a small laugh, "Good", he said, now know this you now serve us and you are completely expendable to us, now get back to work." Magician demanded.

The White Fang soldiers then began to get back to work, Magician spotted a soldier making weapons, he then walked up to him.

"You there, he asked, you think you can repair Adam's weapons?"

"Yeah, I think I can? Why?" Asked the weapon maker with fear in his voice.

"Because I want Adam's weapon as a trophy." Magician answered. He then began to laugh and stare at Adam as he continue to scream in pain.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10  
Roman Torchwick

On the outskirts of the city of Vale the criminal mastermind Roman Torhwik sat in an office in one of his various hideout's.

Roman began to go through some things in his mind, from meeting Cinder Fall to what she had planned for him, his train of thought however was cut off when he heard a knock on his door.

"Come in", he said. The door open and standing in the doorway was a humanoid creature tall with gray skin and armor with hexagon shapes carved in the armor.

The creature had exposing black muscles on his arms and legs, it also had two curve horns on the top of its head with long pointed ears and black muscle on its left side of its face around its eye, with a red star going down its right eye.

Roman jumped out of his chair and nearly fell to the ground but was caught and push back up. He turned his head around and saw another creature made entirely out of water with a pink sphere in the middle.

Another creature came in with its arms crossed, this one completely made out of ice. A fourth creature then entered the room with a metal ring hovering behind its back with electricity coursing through it.

This creature was made out of a liquid silver and had white markings in the shape of a star on its chest.

The creature in the doorway then began to speak.

"Roman Torchwick I presume?" The creature asked. Roman swallowed the lump in his throat and reply. "Yes. That would be me, what can I do you for?" He asked nervously.

The creature smirked and began to speak. "Allow me to introduce myself and my brothers, I am Magician, the one behind you is Emperor, the one on your left is World and the one on the right is Wheel of fate."

"We are here to seek your assistance." Emperor said. "Assistance for what?" Roman asked. "For something quite extraordinary." Replied World.

"All right then, but what's in it for me?" Roman asked. That's when Wheel moved up to him with electricity coursing through his right hand. "How about, letting you keeping your natural life." Wheel responded.

Roman stared at the Four the creatures and could see the power they all possessed. He didn't want to know what these things would do to him if he refused the offer they were giving to him.

Without any further Roman agreed to their terms. "All right then, what do you need me to do?" Roman asked.

Magician smiled at Romans reply and began to explain the plans they had in store.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11  
Qrow's report

Prof. Ozpin kept looking through the photos of the maidens. Three of which were dead, while the new fall maiden Amber was missing half of her powers.

He then looked up from the photos as he saw Qrow enter his office. "What do you have to report Qrow." Ozpin asked. Qrow took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"I discovered who's been taking out the maidens and stealing their powers, or I should say what's been taking their powers." Qrow responded. "And what have you found?" Asked Ozpin.

Qrow took out his scroll and began to show the pictures he took while he was watching the battle for the fall maiden's power, he then showed Ozpin the pictures. Ozpin stared at the photos and felt unease from what he saw.

In the photos were four humanoid creatures. One made out of water, another one made out of ice, the third one made out of a liquid silver wielding a ring with electricity coursing through it.

However what caught his attention the most was the one with the horns, Ozpin looked up from the photos and into Qrow's face.

"Call Ironwood and Glynda, they need to see this now." Said Ozpin. Qrow only nodded in response and began calling up General James Ironwood and Glynda Goodwitch.

 **xxxxxxx**

A few hours later Ironwood and Glynad had arrived. They both knew what this was about, and stared at Ozpin as he began to speak.

"As you well know by now the maidens are being killed one by one by unknown assailants. However Qrow Branwen has giving me his report and shown me what's been attacking the maidens."

Ozpin then showed them the photos Qrow had taken. Both of them stared at the photos and they both felt the uneasiness Ozpin had felt.

"What are they?" Asked Glynad. "That's the million Lien question, I don't know, all I know is they're not human and they're not Faunus and they're sure as hell not Grimm." Qrow responded.

"Whatever they are we should find then and terminate then as soon as we can." Said Ironwood.

"Easier said than done, but from what I saw these things do their incredibly powerful. Hell you can send a Army after them and I can guarantee you James, none of them will be coming back alive." Qrow responded.

Ironwood grunted at the response, as he and the others kept staring at the photos.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12  
Fate of the assailants

Mercury Black sat in his prison cell, he been sentence for a few years in prison for murdering his father. It would have been life, if it hadn't been for the fact that Mercury murdered his father in self-defense. So his punishment would be too rough.

Mercury didn't tell anyone about what happened after he murdered his father, he didn't mention the fall maiden nor did he mention his fight with the silver color creature.

Mercury let out a sigh, as he waited for his daily chores to begin. When he was sentence he'd been given a new pair of prosthetic legs without any firing mechanism.

That was okay to him, he knew as long as he stayed good during his sentence he would be able to leave prison earlier on good behavior.

 **xxxxxxx**

It was a dark and stormy night in Vale, and it started to rain. Emerald Sustrai was wandering the streets of Vale. She was looking for a bookstore and hoping to find a book on any form of information from what she had seen, eventually she found it. Tukson's book trade.

She entered the shop and started to go through the books on the shelves. Eventually she found what she was looking for, she then brought the book to the cash register and began to ring the bell.

A voice then answered the ring, "Be right there in a moment.", Emerald however began to lose her patients quickly and started to look around her.

Every since she fought that creature made out of ice she had became slightly paranoid, fearing the thing will come back for her and finish what it started. When she rang the bell a fourth time a man started to came out from the back of the store.

"Alright alright, stop raining the bell, I'm here now." The shop owner said. Emerald looked at him, and began to speak. "How much is this book?" She asked.

The man looked at the book and saw what it was, he then answered her question. "About 12 Lien." The owner said, Emerald gave him a 20 and left the store. As she was leaving the man said, "Hey don't forget your change." "Keep it." Replied Emerald. As she left the store.

When she returned to the small apartment she was staying at, she entered the apartment room and placed the book down on a table, and set herself on a chair and began to read it.

 **xxxxxxx**

Cinder Fall sat in a padded room cell, confined within a straitjacket and straight pants, with a bandage around her head where her eyes used to be. After what had happened, she was quickly brought to the hospital for the injuries she had sustained.

After she woke up from surgery she had received the horrible news that she would never be able to see again due to the damage her optical nerve endings had sustained.

The news of this had driven her insane, she had been caught multiple times trying to commit suicide. It was clear she had begun to spiral into depression. The last straw to send her to a psychiatric hospital, was when she began to pound her forehead into a wall.

As Cinder sat in her cell, she began to go through the things that had happened since she got here. The thing that had rip her eyes out was powerful, extremely powerful. She couldn't help herself but envy the power it held.

Suddenly she felt a presence. Her mistress. Salem had brought Cinder to her domain.

Salem stared at her disciple and saw the restraints on her, she then began to speak. "I do not sense the fall maidens power within you, why is that?" Salem asked. Cinder however remain quite. When Salem didn't get a answer, she began to walk towards Cinder. "Look at me child", Salem said, "look at me and give me a answer."

"I can't." Cinder responded. "And why is that?" Asked Salem. "Because I no longer have eyes." Cinder responded angrily, as she lifted her head and showed her mistress what she meant.

Salem gaps in horror from what she saw. She then decided to call a meeting with her other disciples.

As Salem picked up Cinder and started to carry her away, Tarot watch with glee.

 _"Salem, you have grown weak by taking this human under your care. No surprise there really, considering that I am a God and you are just a hivemind."_ Tarot thought to herself.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13  
The meeting

Salem had called for her other disciples. Tyrian, Hazel and Dr. Watts. The three other disciples stared at Cinder. All of them were shocked and horrified from what she told them.

Salem then began to speak. "As you well know we are facing a major problem from these things, one of which is that the one that did this to Cinder has taken the fall maidens power for itself. Now Tyrian have you located the spring maiden yet?"

Tyrian turned to face Salem. "Yes I have, but I encounter a problem, she's already dead and her power is gone."

"WHAT? How?" Demanded Salem. "I don't know, but she's dead." Answered Tyrian.

Salem was about to say something more when the door in front of them burst open. A feminine shaped entity made out of light then entered the room.

"May I join you?" It asked. Salem instantly knew who the voice belonged to and angrily said, "Tarot."

"And hello to you to Salem. "Tarot responded. "How are you even out of your prison? I locked you up myself." Salem demanded.

"When you are a God, you can do anything like this." Tarot said as she snapped her fingers. Instantly food appeared before Tyrian Hazel and Dr. Watts.

The three of them stared in disbelief. In front of them was a bold of soup, two dinner rolls one with butter and one without, and a sandwich, along with a beverage.

"Go on, eat." Tarot instructed. The three men began to eat what was in front of them, not knowing what was in it. Salem stared at Tarot in silence. Finally the silence was broken, and Salem began to speak.

"What are you doing here Tarot?" Asked Salem. "It's simple Salem, I've come here to tell you that your days are numbered. And my four sons will be here soon." Tarot answered.

"Your sons?" Asked Salem. "Yes my four sons, Magician, Emperor, World and Wheel of fate. My four heavenly Kings, the rulers of the primal forces of nature, fire, water, ice and electricity. They are the ones that possesses the powers of the maidens now. Except for Magician, he was only able to get half of the fall maidens powers."

Salem's eyes went wide in shock. "It was you who did this?" Salem angrily shouted at Tarot. Tyrian, Hazel and Dr. Watts stopped eating as they were caught off guard from Salem's outbursts of anger.

"Yes it was me and me alone, I brought my sons into this world. And now that they're here it's only a matter of time before they kill your precious Dragon." Tarot responded.

Salem let out a small chuckle. "It's going to be hard to do, even if you're sons have the maidens powers they wouldn't last long." Salem said.

"Don't you underestimate my son's Salem, they are far more powerful than you think." Tarot responded. "I should just go to your prison and kill you myself and be done with it." Salem said bitterly.

"That's not a wise idea and we both know it, not after last time when we first met, of course I would've won if you hadn't fucking cheated." Tarot responded angrily.

Salem slammed her hands on the table and said, "My children served me and me alone and they were willing to give their lives to save me and imprison you." Salem angrily said.

To which Tarot angrily shouted. "I AM A GOD SALEM, YOU ARE NOTHING MORE BUT A HIVE MIND." Tarot then began to calm herself down. She then continue to speak.

"Besides you can't control them, they are wild animals and they must be put down. And I should also point out that you are about to have a few less disciples." She said.

"What you talking about?" Salem asked. "You'll see in about 3... 2... 1... Now." Tarot answered.

Tyrian and Hazel both grabbed their chest in pain and agony and fell to the ground. Tyrian skin began to change color from pale white to a dark brown, he then started to grow claws on his hands and on his feet, this caught Salem and Dr. Watts by surprise and shock.

Tyrian then began to grow large bat like wings, as he continued to scream in pain.

Hazel had begun to scratch his chest uncontrollably as he was making deep scar gashes.

Cinder could hear the screaming of Tyrian and Hazel she couldn't understand what was going on. She then shouted, "What's happening?"

Eventually the screaming stopped and Tyrian and Hazel got up from the ground only they weren't Tyrian and Hazel anymore.

Salem stared at the winged creature that used to be Tyrian. She then said, "T- Tyrian?" The creature then face Salem and spoke in a high pitch voice. "Who is Tyrian? My name is Hangman." It said. "And I am Star." Said the being that used to be Hazel.

Salem then face Tarot, and shouted. "What did you do to them?" Slaem demanded.

"I have resurrected one of Magician's Lieutenant's. Salem this is Hangman. And this is World's Lieutenant. Star." Tarot answered. Salem however angrily shouted. "I didn't ask who they were I asked what you did to them."

"Fine I'll tell you, the food Tyrian and Hazel ate and digested had bits of a formula, that was in my blood stream. As I saw these two as perfect host bodies for Hangman and Star." Tarot answered.

Except for you Dr. Watts I have special plans for you. You are a man of science are you not?" Tarot asked.

"Y- Yes, yes I am." Answered Dr. Watts. "Then I have some projects that you may be interested in, that is if you decide to join me and serve my son's." Tarot said.

"Dr. Watts you can't be considering her offer?" Salem said. Dr. Watts look at Salem then Tarot.

"Time is wasting Dr. Watts, would you rather serve a weak and pathetic being that is a hive mind? Or would you rather serve a God?" Tarot asked.

Dr. Watts sat up from his chair and went with Tarot. Salem was shocked by this betrayal, she couldn't believe what she was seeing, everything was falling apart before her eyes.

Tarot then stared at Salem and said, "Goodbye. Oh and By the Way Cinder, your eyes fit my oldest son quite well."

With that Tarot, Star, Hangman and Dr. Watts disappeared.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 14  
A thief's end

Salem stared at the empty chamber, only she and Cinder remain. The silence was deafening, finally it was broken when Cinder spoke. "What do we do now?" She asked. Salem looked at her remaining disciple, she wish she had the right words but she didn't.

Finally for what seemed like a eternity Salem responded, "Nothing." Responded Salme. "What do you mean nothing?" Cinder asked. "There's nothing we can do, it's over, goodbye Cinder. You won't be hearing from me again." With that the silence resume, until Cinder spoke. "So you're giving up? Just like that?" Cinder asked.

The silence continue and Cinder took the silence as her answer. "I see, well then mistress before you send me back, do me a favor and kill me. Please, I don't want to live like this."

Salem stared at her, as much as she wanted to end Cinder's suffering, she couldn't bring herself to do it, instead Salem just responded by saying, "I can't, I-I-I just can't, I'm sorry. Please forgive me child." Salem said with sadness in her voice.

With that Salem sent Cinder back to her world. For what must've been hours in Salem's dimension was only seconds in Cinder's world.

Cinder sat in her padded cell still within her restraint's and began to cry, even though no tears would come.

 **xxxxxxx**

Magician watch and observe as The White Fang carry out their orders they had been given. Magician then felt his mother's presence.

Tarot appeared before him along with three others, the one bat creature he instantly knew was Hangman. While the other was Star. The human however he didn't know. Tarot introduce Dr. Watts to Magician. She then explained that he would be serving alongside them.

As they talked they failed to notice that Emerald was watching them from afar. She then left the area and headed back to the small apartment.

Emerald have been a nervous wreck for some time, and she had been experiencing horrifying nightmares for a while now. Ever since she read and finish that book she bought.

Now that her fears had been confirmed, she headed back where she was staying. After she enter the apartment she sat in a chair and took out a piece of paper and a pen and began to write.

After she was finished writing what she wanted, she then took one of her guns and stuck it in her mouth and pulled the trigger, killing herself instantly.

 **xxxxxxx**

Qrow was at the scene where Emerald had committed suicide, he looked through the apartment and found the note she had left behind. He read it and put it in his pocket then left the scene to report to Ozpin.

 **A/N for those who are reading this story I think you, and I have one request/commission. If any of you are talented artists, I would love to see art work from this story. Because that would mean a lot to me.**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 15  
Dust Robberies and a silver eye

Roman Torchwick walked the streets of Vale, with junior's henchmen. Magician's orders were clear, gather and setal as much Dust as possible. But that was all, he didn't know what Magician or the rest of his so-called brothers wanted with the Dust, as Magician didn't tell him much of his plan.

Still though as long as Roman didn't get on Magician's bad side he was alright with it.

 **xxxxxxx**

Magician sat in the cockpit of the Bullhead in his human form, he learn quickly how to pilot it in case of a quick gateway should the robberies go wrong.

As Magician waited for Roman, he began to read a book, while he look at the forms to attend Becon Academy. He and his brothers had already filled out the forms, but they needed to go by 'real' names. Magician had gone with the name Morgan Curien.

The last name he took from the one who brought him into existence. Emperor had gone with Edward Goldman, the last name Emperor took from the one that created him as well.

World and Wheel of fate, had taken the names Wilson Terence and William Fisher. World had taken Wilson Terence as his name, as Wheel took on William Fisher as his.

As Magician sat in the chair, the book he was reading was all about the legends of Remnant. The chapter he was on now was about the silver eyed warriors, according to the legend, silver eyed warriors existed long before the Huntsman and the four kingdoms were created.

They were destined to lead a life of a warrior, and the creatures of grimm feared them. Magician found this legend very interesting, however his train of thought was caught off when he heard a loud explosion.

Magician close the book and set it down, then he started the Bullhead, with a bit of a annoyed huff.

Why Roman decided to rob Dust shops instead of shipping containers was beyond him, and Roman being the irritating little shit that he was, decided to use a local club owner's henchmen as his assistant's instead of the white fang soldiers.

But despite this, Magician couldn't deny that Roman's skills were indeed needed in order for this plan to work.

 **xxxxxxx**

Roman entered the Dust shop that was named, From dust till Dawn, with the men he hired following behind. As he entered the shop he walked up towards the store clerk and began to speak to him.

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a Dust shop open this late?" He asked  
"P-please! Just take my Lien and leave!" Said the shop owner, as a gun was pointed at him.  
"Shhh, calm down, were not here for your money." Responded Roman. "Grab the dust." Roman ordered. The henchmen then started to grab the dust.

One of the men then walked up to the counter, and said, "Crystals. Burn. Uncut." The shop owner did what the man told him to do. Another of the henchmen began to walk up to gather more dust when he saw a girl wearing a red hood.

The man took out his sword and said, "Alright kid, put your hands where I can see 'em." The girl didn't respond, so the man walked up to her. "Hey, I said hands in the air! You got a death wish or something!?" The man said as he turned the girl around.

"Huh?" The girl said as she took notice of the man for the first time, as she couldn't hear him because of the headphones she was wearing. The man then pointed to his ear, to which the girl in red understood what he was getting at and remove her headphones.

"Yes?" The girl asked. "I said put your hands in the air, now." The man said. The girl then asked. "Are you... robbing me?" The girl asked. "Yes!" The man answered. "Oh." The girl responded.

"Hey!" The man said as he was thrown to the wall. Roman took notice of this and order one of the other henchmen to check it out. The man went to the direction where his colleague was thrown.

The man saw the girl and pointed his gun at her and said, "Freeze!" The other man was thrown out the window, Roman and the rest of the henchmen looked out the shattered window and saw the girl in the red cloak.

The girl then took out her weapon when she stood up which then transformed into a giant Scythe. She then took out her headphones and click them off.

Roman saw this and said, "Okayyy... Get her!" He ordered. The henchmen then rushed at the girl, only to be defeated easily. Roman saw this and with disappointment in his voice he said, "You were worth every cent. Truly, you were."

He then looked at the girl in red. "Well, Red, I think we can all say it's been an eventful evening, and as much as I'd love to stick around... I'm afraid this is where we part ways." Roman said as he put out his cigar and pointed his cane at the girl.

He then fired off a round at her but she quickly jumped out of the way. When she landed back on the ground she saw Roman climbing up a ladder.

The girl then saw the shop owner in the doorway and asked, "You okay if I go after him?" The shop owner then said, "Un huh." With that the girl went after Roman. She launched herself into the air and landed on the roof where he was.

She then shouted, "Hey!" "Persistent..." Roman said. As a bullhead rose from the ground. Roman then climbed inside the airship and turned around and said, "End of the line, Red."

He then tossed a red dust Crystal and fired another round from his cane as the Crystal hit the ground and then the Crystal exploded. But the girl in red wasn't harm for a huntress appeared. The huntress was wielding a riding crop, and she was using it to create a shield.

She then launched energy projectiles at the Bullhead causing it to shake, Magician grip the joystick of the Bullhead, so he could get it back under control. Roman then entered the cockpit and said, "We got a huntress!" Magician turned his head and responded, "I can see that. Take over, I'll deal with her." Magician said as he left the cockpit.

He then stared at the huntress and the girl in red, the Huntress then launched a purple energy beam into the sky, which then created dark clouds. Roman saw this and said, "The hell...?" Just then blue crystals started to rain down and strike the Bullhead. Magician quickly launched a ball of fired at the huntress.

The huntress however created a energy shield and deflect the attack, however the fires burning embers landed on the ground, and Magician use those embers to self-destruct the ground. The huntress and the girl in red got out of the way in time, and the huntress gathered the debris of stone and created a large projectile.

The huntress then launched it at the Bullhead, however Magician destroyed it with three quick fireballs. The huntress however reformed the projectile into three separate projectiles, however these weren't projectiles, they were more or less like stone serpents.

The huntress then launch them at the bullhead and began to attack it. However Magician gathered what fall maiden powers he did have and created a burst of power and destroyed the stone serpent's.

The Bullhead then started to fly away and Magician stared at the huntress and the girl in red, that's when he saw the girl in red eyes, they were silver. Magician couldn't believe what he was seeing. He then realize that this could be a problem.

 _"If she were to discover her true powers, then it could be the end of all of us."_ Magician thought.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 16  
A silver eyed problem and Ruby Rose

The flight back to the warehouse was uneventful, however Roman hadn't retrieved any dust, and this irritated Magician immensely.

When Magician landed the Bullhead he was greeted by his brothers, "how it go?", World asked, "Not well", Magician replied, "because of someone's stupidity, we didn't get anything at all", Magician continued as he stared at Roman.

"Hey don't look at me." Roman said, "How was I supposed to know that a little girl could take out the henchmen I hired", Roman continued.

Magician was about to strike Roman, however he calm himself down, and told Roman to get out of his sight.

With that Roman left and let the brothers be. Magician then turn towards his brothers and began to speak.

"We have a problem, while we were getting away I saw a girl in a red cloak, and her eyes were silver." Magician said, "Impossible", replied Emperor, "the silver eyed warriors are nothing more but a legend." He said.

"Well they are not", Magician responded, "if she were to discover the powers she has, it could spell the end for all of us." Magician said, "That is 'if' she were to discover them, but it can be safe to assume she has no idea of the powers she processes." Replied Wheel.

"Indeed", World replied, "but it's best not to think about it right now, we need to get some rest for tomorrow." He continued. "Agreed", Magician said, "tomorrow we attend Beacon Academy. So we should rest up and be ready in the morning." Magician replied.

The four kings went into the make shift rooms they may for each other, one by one each of them fell asleep, and would awaken for tomorrow, for tomorrow would be the beginning of the end.

 **xxxxxxx**

Ruby Rose sat in a interrogation room, while the huntress was speaking to her.

"I hope you realize that your actions tonight will not be taking lightly, young lady. You put yourself and others in great danger." The huntress said while pacing back and forth.

Ruby spoke up to defend herself, "They started it!" She said. "If it were up to me, you'd be set home... With a pat on the back... And a slap on the wrist." The huntress said. She then struck the table with her riding crop. This cost Ruby to jump with fright.

"But... there is someone here who would like to meet you." She said. Just then a man entered the room, holding a plate of cookies in one hand and a coffee mug in the other, he then said, "Ruby Rose... You... have silver eyes." He said.

"Um...", Ruby said. "So! Where did you learn to do this?" He asked. "S-Signal Academy." Answered Ruby.

"They taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever design?" He asked.

"Well, one teacher in particular." She replied, "I see...", he said as he placed the plate of cookies in front of Ruby. Who immediately began to eat them.

"It's just that I've only seen one other scythe-wielder of that skill before. A dusty, old crow." He continued. Ruby tried to speak with her mouth full, but all she said was gibberish.

She then swallow the cookies in her mouth and cleared her throat. "Sorry, that's my Uncle Qrow! He's a teacher at Signal! I was complete garbage before he took me under his wing. And now l'm all like- Hooowaaah! Witchaaaa!" She said.

"So I notice. And what is an adorable girl such as yourself doing at a school designed to train warriors?" He asked.

"Well... I want to be a Huntress." Ruby answered. "You want to slay monsters?" He asked.

"Yeah! I only have two more years of training left at Signal! And then I'm going to apply at Beacon! You see, my sister's is starting this year, and she's trying to become a Huntress, and I'm trying to become a Huntress 'cause I want to help people. And my parents always taught us to help others, so I thought, 'Hey, I might as well make it a career out of it!' I mean the police are alright, but Huntsman and Huntresses are just so much more romantic and exciting and really, gosh, you know!" Ruby explained.

"Do you know who I am?" The man asked. "Your professor Ozpin. You're the headmaster of Beacon." Ruby answered. "Hello." Ozpin said. "Nice to meet you." Ruby replied.

"You want to come to my school?", Ozpin asked. "More than anything." Ruby replied. "Well okay." Ozpin said.

The next morning Ruby was on the airship taking her to Beacon Academy. Ruby's older sister Yang gave her a huge bear hug and said, "Oh, I can't believe my baby sister is going to Beacon with me! This is the best day ever this is the best day ever!"

Unnoticeably to them they were being watched by four other teen's. Magician stared at the two sisters and thought to himself, _"This will be very interesting."_


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 17  
Welcome to Beacon

The trip to Beacon Academy was uneventful, with the exception of a blonde haired boy getting airsick puking. As it was things were peaceful as students began to walk out of the airship's and into the school grounds.

Magician going by the name Morgan Curien for the time being stared at the Academy. He was impressed by the architecture of the school, then Emperor who was going by the name Edward Goldman stepped up beside him.

"It feels strange, doesn't it?." He asked, "being in a school that teaches young humans and faunus's to become skilled warriors." He said.

Magician however remained silent and looked at his hand, he was still getting use to having two extra fingers, having eyes now wasn't a problem for him though, but two extra fingers? It made Magician feel strange.

He then looked at his brother's and then himself in a reflection of the window, for their human disguises each of them took on different appearances.

For Magician the 'clothing' of his disguise was the same as his real form, a pair of running shoes that were gray in the front and top and black in the back, a long black sleeve shirt and black jeans and his armor was where it usually was. His hair were two short brown Mohawk's on top of his bald head.

For Emperor, his appearance were white shoes light blue jeans and a dark blue long sleeve shirt with silver 'armor' pieces. His hair was short but long in the color of black.

World, appearance was a pair of dark blue jeans with dark gray boots, with 'armor'covering his hips and legs, his shirt was a long sleeve gray shirt a 'armor chest plate' with a red circle on it, his hair the color of silver with three blue streaks going through it from front to back.

Lastly Wheel of fate 'clothing' was a pair of gray jeans and black shoes with a long sleeve white shirt and silver 'armor' pieces on its arms and chest, his hair the color of brown.

Without anything further to say Magician waved his hand at his brothers to follow him.

 **xxxxxxx**

Ruby and her sister Yang were impressed by the appearance of Beacon Academy, Ruby then spotted other students weapons and was eyeballing them, with excitement.

Yang calm her down and asked if she happy with her weapon. To which Ruby transformed her weapon and said, "Of course I'm happy with Cresent Rose! I just really like seeing new one. It's like meeting new people. But better." She said.

Yang then said, "Ruby, come on, why don't you go try and make friends of your own?" As she pulled Ruby's hood over her head. "But why would I need friends when I have you?"

Ruby asked. "Well... Actually, my friends are here. Now. Gotta go catch up. 'Kay, c'ya, bye." Reply Yang, as she rushed to the Main building with her friends. Leaving Ruby to spin a circle and become dizzy.

She then said, "Wait! Where are you going? Are we supposed to go to our dorms? Where are our dorms? ...Do we have dorms? I don't know what I'm doing..." Ruby said before falling into a luggage carrier.

 **xxxxxxx**

Magician and his brothers watch the scene unfold before them. They were very amused from the argument that they were seeing, however Magician ordered his brothers to get back on the task at hand and get to the main hall.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 18  
The ceremony

Ruby and her new friend she met Jaune Arc, entered the main atrium of Beacon. Ruby spotted her sister Yang calling over to her, "Ruby! Over here! I saved you a spot!" Said Yang. Ruby then looked at Jaune and said she would meet him later.

"Hey, wait! Great. Where am I supposed to find another nice, quirky girl to talk to?" Complained Jaune. Unknown to him he was being watched by a red headed girl.

Ruby stand next her order sister with her arms crossed, with annoyed look on her face. Yang then asked, "How's your first day going, little sister?"

"You mean since he ditched me and I exploded!?" Ruby angrily responded. "Yikes. Meltdown already?" Yang reply.

"No, I literally exploded a hole in front of the school... And then there was some fire and I think some ice." Ruby said.

"Are you being sarcastic?" Yang asked, "Ugh, I wish! I tripped over some crabby girl's luggage! And then she yelled at me! And then I sneezed. And then I exploded! And then she yelled again! And I felt really, really bad! And I just want her to stop yelling at me!"

As she was saying this, Ruby failed to notice that the girl she encountered in front of the school, was right behind her. The girl then angrily said, "You!" Which cost Ruby to jump in Yang's arms out of fright.

Not far away, Magician and his brothers, watch the scene unfold before them and found amusement from it.

However the entire atrium was silence when a microphone came on and Professor Ozpin cleared his throat and began to speak.

"I'll keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge. To hone your craft and and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you and all I see is wasted energy in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

With that Ozpin walked off the stage and his associate, Glynda Goodwitch walked up to the microphone and began to speak, "You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed!"

Later that night, the students gathered in the ballroom and preparing for bed. Magician a.k.a. Morgan Curien, watch each and every student, but he was mostly watching the girl in red, Ruby Rose, he could feel the power hidden within her. A power she didn't know she possessed.

However, Magician forced himself to stop watching her, and got ready for bed. Tomorrow was initiation, and he could hardly wait for what would come after.

 **Hello everyone I'm back, after some time, I'll explain why I was an active. See I needed some time to take a break from the story, so I could re-watch all the episodes of RWBY. So yeah, it's been a while, but I'm back and I'll be updating this story again.**

 **And to the readers of the story I want to say I hope you had a very special Merry Christmas/Happy Hanukkah and a happy New Year.**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 19  
initiation

The morning had arise and with it, initiation, Magician and his brothers began to prepare for the day, eating breakfast and working on their 'weapons', because of their disguises, no one could see their true forms and hence no one could see that their weapons were in fact a part of their bodies.

With the exception of Wheel, whose weapon could fit in his locker. For Magicians 'weapons', his were in the form of a pair of Wolf claws, with two gun barrels between the blade's.

For Emperors 'weapons', his consisted of a sword gauntlet and two bola's, both for offensive and defensive capabilities.

For Worlds 'weapons', his consisted of a large battle ax and a shield.

Lastly Wheel's 'weapons', consisted of his large ring.

The four brothers were ready for initiation, and with it their first step of their master plan would begin.

 **xxxxxxx**

In the locker room, Ruby and her sister Yang were getting out there weapons, and began to get ready for initiation.

Ruby and her sister Yang talk to each other, while Magician and his brothers made their way towards the exit.

However, Magician stopped and told his brothers the go on ahead of him while talk to Ruby, if he could talk to her, he could learn something about her.

"Hello". He said, this cost Ruby to jump in surprise when someone spoke to her, she turned around and saw who the voice belonged to. "My apologies, I didn't mean to scare you." Magician said. "It's okay, you just surprised me." Ruby replied.

"I see, well allow me to introduce myself, my name is Morgan Curien, this is my first year at Beacon."

"Ruby, Ruby Rose. It's my first year here to." She said. "Interesting", replied Magician. "Tell me, where are you from?" He asked, "Me? Well my sister and I are from The island of Patch." Ruby answered, Ruby and Morgan (aka Magician) continue to talk a little longer when they realize it was time to get ready for initiation.

As they left the locker room, Magician had a smile on his face, now that he knew where she came from, he could easily eliminate her.

 **xxxxxxx**

The students of Beacon Academy, were at the Cliffside behind the school, as they were standing there the headmaster of the Academy Professor Ozpin began to speak to the student's.

"For years you have traind to become warriors." He explained and then continue. "And today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest."

Glynda then began to speak, "Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates... Today."

At the sound of this news, Ruby let out a small whining sound.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whon you can work well. That being said, the first person to make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next 4 years." Ozpin explained.

With this news, Ruby then said, "What?!" Magician however couldn't care less, he and his brothers had a way to meet up with each other easily and become a team.

Ozpin began to speak again, "After you've partner up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you will die."

Jaune then let out a nervous chuckle.

"You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation. But our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned Temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose 1, and return to the top of the cliff. We will regard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately." Explain Ozpin.

He then asked, "Are there any questions?"

Jaune raised his hand to ask one but wasn't heard, as Ozpin said. "Good! Now, take your positions."

Magician and his brothers got ready to be launched in the air, along with the other students. There was a loud clicking noise and then he and his brothers were launched into the air over the forest.


	21. Chapter 21

**Before I start this chapter, I like to say that my heart and prayers are with the victims from the mass shooting that took place this past weekend.**

Chapter 20  
The emerald forest

In the emerald forests, a bird began to fly into the air, only to be struck by a girl in a red cloak. Ruby shouted, "Birdy no!" As she fired her weapon, to slow her dissent and land safely on the ground, she transformed her weapon into her scythe, and grabbed onto a large tree branch.

She swung in a circle, then leapt off.

Weiss Schnee created glyphs in the air and jumped off them.

As the students made there own landing strategy, Magician and his brothers landed on the ground safely and were already together. They could've use their abilities of levitation, but decided not to, it was annoying, but it was necessary to avoid suspicion.

Once they had landed and were together, they decided to head towards the temple, while also killing the creature's of Grimm that got in the way.

xxxxxxx

Ruby landed on the ground and began to run, and began to go through her thoughts, "Gotta find Yang." She thought to herself, she then started to shout out older sisters name.

 _"Ugh this is bad, this is really bad! What if I can't find her? What if someone finds her first? There's always Jaune... He's nice. He's funny! I don't think he's very good and fight, though. Oh! What about Blake? So mysterious, so calm. Plus she likes books! Well, then again, I'm not sure I'll be able to hold a conversation with her. Ugh! Okay... who else do I know in this school? There's Yang, Jaune, Blake, and..."_

Ruby thought, before sliding to a stop in front of Weiss. Weiss, however decided to walk away. Ruby shouted, "Wait! Where are you going? Were supposed to be teammates..." She finished saying.

xxxxxxx

Weiss Schnee made her way through the forest, when she finally entered an clearing she looked up and she heard mumbling, and saw Jaune, struggling to get a javelin out of his hood, from the tree he was pinned to.

Jaune then looked down and saw Weiss, to which Weiss turned around and walked away, going back to Ruby and grabbing her hood and dragging her, Weiss then said, "By no means does this make us friends." Ruby then cheerfully said, "You came back!"

Jaune saw the two girls leave and said, "Hey, wait! Come back! Who's going to get me down from here?" He asked, but was ignored.

He then heard, Pyrrha call out his name and look down. "Do you... have any spots left on your team?" She asked. To which, Jaune replied by saying, "Very funny."

xxxxxxx

Weiss and Ruby made their way through the forest, when Ruby asked, "What's the hurry?"

"I will not let my mission by delayed because you're too slow." She responded. "I swear, if I get a bad grade because of your-", Weiss said but was cut off, when she was caught by surprise by Rubys speed. She then said, "What the?" Ruby then said, "I'm not slow see? You don't have to worry about me!"

"When did...?" Weiss began to ask, but was at a loss of words.

"Weiss, just because I don't know exactly how to deal with people doesn't mean I don't know how you with monsters. You're about to see a whole different side of me today, Weiss! And after it's all over, you're gonna be like "Wow! That Ruby girl is really really cool... and I want to be her friend." Ruby explain, then ran off, leaving behind rose petals.

"You may be fast, but you still excel at wasting time!" Weiss said. She then heard the leaves beginning to rustling. She then said, "Ruby?" She then said, "...Ruby?" Again.

She then heard growling noises, and saw a pack of Beowolf's entered the clearing.

She then shouted, "Ruby!"

To which, the grimm let out a roar.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 21  
The temple ruins

Magician and his brothers continued their trek through the forest, killing the creature's of Grimm along the way. Magician could tell that he and his brothers were getting closer, towards the temple ruins.

What relics they would find they would soon know the answer.

 **xxxxxxx**

Somewhere in the forest, Yang Xiao Long wandered around the forest. She then said, "Helloooooooo? Is anyone out there? Helloooooooo? I'm getting bored here." She then heard rustling noises, and said "Is someone there?" She asked. "Ruby is that you?", She asked again. "Nope." She said, when she heard growling noises.

Yang quickly jumped out the way as a Ursa charge right at her, as a another Ursa joined its brother. Yang quickly activate your weapons and prepared herself for a fight.

The first person charged at Yang again, only for Yang to punch it in the stomach and sent it flying to the ground. The second Ursa charged at Yang, but she quickly uppercut it into the air and starting punching and kicking it in midair, sending it to the ground next to its brother.

"You guys wouldn't happen to have seen a girl in red hood would you?" She asked. Yang's response was nothing but growls from the two Ursa's. "You could just say no!" Yang replied.

The two Ursa's then charged at Yang again, as she got ready for another round.

The first one started to swipe its claw's at Yang, to which she easily Dodge the attacks, by somersaulting all of the way. Yang laughed and began to speak but stopped when she saw a piece of her hair fall to the ground.

Yang then got angry and attacked the first Ursa with a immense amount of force, when the first Ursa was down the second Ursa stared at Yang, to which she asked if it wanted some to. It was about to roared when someone stabbed it in the back, causing it to fall to the ground.

Blake stood there and pulled her weapon out from the Ursas back, she then turned to face Yang and smiled at her, to which Yang said, "I could have taken him."

 **xxxxxxx**

Weiss was surrounded by a pack of Beowolves. One charged towards Weiss and swing its claws at her. Weiss block the attack and was sent skating on the ground backwards on her feet.

Weiss began to tell herself to remember her training, she then began to prepare herself to strike, and when she was ready she launched herself at a Beowolf. Only for Ruby to appear out of nowhere, and kill it.

Weiss gaps, and stumbled to a stop, to which she forced to redirected her weapon to fire into a different direction.

Fire shot out of Weiss's sword, engulfing a tree in flames. Ruby was then struck by a Beowolf and knocked back, colliding with Weiss.

The two got up, with Ruby saying, "Hay, watch it!" To which Weiss responded by saying, "Excuse me, you attack out of turn. I could have killed you." Ruby then said, "You'll have to try harder than that."

The two girls then began to take up combat stances, however the fire was beginning to get out of control.

Weiss then told Ruby that the needed to retreat. As soon as the retreated, the Beowolves began to howl.

 **xxxxxxx**

As soon as they were out of danger, Weiss and Ruby began to get in an argument again, when the argument was over, Ruby in a fit of rage cut down a tree with her weapon, as she followed her partner.

 **xxxxxxx**

Meanwhile at the cliff the face, Professor Ozpin stared at his scroll in its Tablet form, as Prof. Goodwitch walked up to him.

"Our last pair have been formed, sir. Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren. Poor boy. I can't possibly imagine those two getting along. Still, he's probably better off then ."

"Hmmm..." Said Ozpin.

"I don't care what his transcript say, that Jaune fellow is not ready for this level of combat. I guess we'll find out soon enough."

"Although there is one odd thing," she continued, "those four boys, Morgan Curien, Edward Goldman, Wilson Terrance and William Fisher, have already come together as a team, and are now heading towards the temple ruins. At any rate, at their current pace, they should reach the temple within just a few minutes. Speaking of which, what did you use as relics this year?" She asked

When she didn't get a response, she asked again, "Prof. Ozpin?"

Ozpin however didn't give a response, instead he looked at the screen of his scroll.

 **xxxxxxx**

Weiss was walking back and forth, trying to figure out which way to go towards the temple.

To which Ruby, got up and asked her why she couldn't admit, that she didn't know where they were going.

To which Weiss said "Because I know exactly where were going!" The two then started to get in argument again, which then ended with Weiss saying, "But I'm still leagues better than you."

To which Ruby quietly replied, "You don't even know me."

 **xxxxxxx**

Magician and his brothers were exiting out of the forest and into the temple ruins, just as Yang and Blake did.

The six of them, walked up to the temple ruins and looked at the relics, and saw that they were chess pieces.

Some of the pieces were gone, already showing that a few team's have passed by already. Magician looked at a black knight piece, and took it as his teams relic.

He and his brothers turn around, when they heard a commotion behind them. They saw a Ursa coming out of the forests, only to fall to the ground dead, a girl with orange hair then jumped off and said "Aww, it's broken." She said.

They then saw Ruby falling from the sky and Jaune being thrown into the air and hitting her both of them landing in a tree.

Weiss came next, and Jaune tried to catch her, only to fall from the tree, once he caught her.

Then a Nevermore appeared along with a Deathstalker, Magician in his brothers took up combat stances, and prepare themselves for battle.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 22  
The Grimm attack

In Salem's dark realm, Tarot watch with glee as her sons butcher and slaughter her longtime enemies children.

What made things better, was that Salem had picked up on a binge drinking habit, the shock and realization that her plans had been ruin along with all her disciples now gone may have been the trigger.

There were times where Tarot would hear Salem speak in unintelligible sentences, there were also times where Tarot would find Salem passed out drunk and completely naked.

Tarot then smiled when she saw a Nevermore and Deathstalker appear before her sons, up until now the Grimm her sons had been killing weren't really a challenge.

But now with the appearance of these two creatures, her sons would finally have a true challenge.

 **xxxxxxx**

There had been a lot of commotion before Magician saw Ruby charge at the Deathstalker, her attack have been a failure, then the Nevermore shot its feathers at her and one of the feathers pin her red cape to the ground.

Then the Deathstalker came up to her, it raised its tail and struck its stinger at her, but then a dome of ice appeared before her that trap the deathstalkers tail. Standing in front of Ruby was Weiss, who had created the dome of ice.

She then turned around and looked at Ruby, and began to speak, as this was happening Magician and his brothers decided to take a artifact for themselves. The brothers saw that the artifacts were chess pieces, the four Brothers then took the blackknight pieces. Magician and his brothers, then decided to make a run for it.

The other two teams decided to grab a artifact and make a run for it as well, and follow the four Brothers, they came across more temple ruins as they ran and came to a stop, as they saw the two massive Grimm and decided to make a stand when they saw the two Grimm approach.

The three teams took out their weapons, and prepared for a battle with the two massive Grimm. The Nevermore flew over them and landed on the temple ruins and let out a screech.

The Deathstalker appeared before them and Jaune told everyone to run. Ren told Nora to distract the Nevermore. To which she happily agreed, she came out of hiding and the Nevermore saw her, it then launched its feathers at Nora, but she easily Dodge them and took out her grenade launcher and began firing grenade rounds at the Nevermore.

The rounds hit the Nevermore causing it to retreat, then the Deathstalker appeared behind her, but Blake and Ren attacked, Blake came from the right and Ren came from the left, while Weiss came behind Nora grabbed her and jumped away from the Deathstalker, as Morgan charged at the Deathstalker head-on, he stabbed the Deathstalker in two of its eyes, he then pulled his claws free and shot two more of its eyes out and jumped out of the way.

The Deathstalker screeched in pain, as Edward threw both his bolas around its pinchers, the bolas then started to constrict around the Deathstalker's pinchers keeping them close.

Wilson and William came from the sides, Wilson cut off the two middle legs from the Deathstalker on its right side with his ax, while Wilson severed its left pincher with his bladed ring.

However, the Deathstalker charge at the teens very sudden burst of speed, they all began to retreat as the Deathstalker chase after them.

Pyrrha, told you going to keep going as she took out her weapons and turned around and began to fire at the Deathstalker, Ren joined her as well and began firing at the Deathstalker with her.

As the teams were being chased by the Deathstalker the Nevermore return, it flew into the bridge the teams were running on and destroy part of it separately them.

Jaune, seeing the trouble his classmates were in knew they needed help, to which Nora agreed and transformed her grenade launcher into a hammer and launched Jaune and herself, towards the Deathstalker.

Nora then flew herself towards the Deathstalker and smashed her hammer on top of its head, the Deathstalker struck its stinger at her, but Nora jumped out of the way causing the stinger to strike the stone bridge, as Nora slid backward on the stone, she unintentionally knocked Blake off.

As Blake fell she launched her ribbon and swung herself under the bridge just as the Nevermore came back around, Blake launched herself at the Girmm and began attacking it before jumping off.

She then landed next to Yang and said, "It's tougher then it looks!"

"Then let's hit it with everything we've got!" Said Yang.

The Nevermore began to fly towards for girls, Ruby, Wiess, Blake and Yang began to fire their weapons at the Nevermore.

The Nevermore then charge at the four and destroyed the Temple they were standing on. Stone debris began falling along with them, however the four began jumping from stone to stone using their weapons.

The four girls landed on the stone bridge with Wiess saying, "None of this was working!" Ruby then began looking around her and told Weiss that she had a plan and also told her to cover her.

While on one part of the bridge, the Deathstalker at freed its stinger, and the stone bridge had become unstable. Jaune told the others that they had to move.

The Deathstalker attacked the group with its stinger, however Pyrrha block the attack as Morgan severed its remaining pincher. The Deathstalker screeched in pain as Ren grabbed a hold of its tail and began shooting its stinger. The Deathstalker however threw Ren off its tail, as Ren went flying he struck a stone pillar and fell to the ground.

Nora then shouted, "REN!" Jaune notice that the Deathstalkers stinger was dangling and told Pyrrha to which she said, "Done!" She then threw her shield and severed the stinger.

The stinger fell and struck the top of the Deathstalkers head just as Pyrrha's shield returned to her, Jaune then told Nora to nail it, which Nora said, "Head's up!"

Nora then jumped onto Pyrrha's shield and fired her weapon as Pyrrha catapulted Nora into the sky, Nora then launched herself down and struck her hammer onto the Stinger and into the Deathstalker head causing it to fall into the chasm below.

The eight teens then landed on the ground safely.

The Nevermore was circling around his left of the Temple as Yang was firing round after round at it. The Nevermore then flew at her, Yang then jumped off the pillars standing on into the beak of the Nevermore.

Holding the beak apart with one hand Yang started to fire shotgun rounds down its throat as she said, "I! Hope! You're! Hung-ry!" She then jumped out of its beak and landed on the ground as the Nevermore struck a stone cliff.

Weiss then came charging as the nevermore got up and began to fly, Weiss jumped up and and struck her sword into the Nevermore's tail feathers, ice then form across the cliff face and the Nevermore was stuck.

Blake then threw her ribbon and Yang caught it making a large slingshot, Ruby then got herself ready as Weiss used a Glyph to pulled the ribbon back to launch Ruby into the Nevermore.

"Of course you would come up with this idea." Weiss said. "Think you can make the shot?", Ruby asked.

"Hmph. Can I?" Weiss replied. "Can-" Ruby said but was cut off when Weiss said, "Of course I can!"

With that Ruby was launched towards the Nevermore as she hooked her Scythe around the Nevermores neck, Weiss created more Glyphs on the cliff face to make a runway for Ruby.

Ruby then ran up the cliff face pulling the Nevermore along with her. When she reached the end of the cliff face correcting severed the Nevermore's head killing it.

With the Nevermore gone Magician and his brothers stood there impressed, things really were going to be very interesting.

 **xxxxxxx**

When everyone made it back to Beacon the team forming ceremony had begun, as Prof. Ozpin announced the names for the team's.

"Russel Thrush. Cardin Winchester. Dove Bronzewing. Sky Lark. The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as... Team CRDL lead by... Cardin Winchester." Ozpin announced. Everyone in the auditorium clapped their hands.

As the next team of four came onto the stage. "Jaune Arc. Lie Ren. Pyrrha Nikos. Nora Valkyrie." Ozpin announced. "The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as... Team JNPR. Led by... Jaune Arc!" Ozpin announced.

"Huh? L-Lead by...?" Jaune asked. "Congratulations, young man." Ozpin said.

Next Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang came up,

"Blake Belladonna. Ruby Rose. Weiss Schnee. And Yang Xiao Long. The four of you retrieved the White Knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as... Team RWBY. Lead by... Ruby Rose." Ozpin said.

Yang then hugged her sister and said, "I'm so proud of you."

Magician and his brothers then came next. Morgan Curien. Edward Goldman. Wilson Terence. William Fisher. The four of you retrieved the black knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as... Team MEWW. Lead by... Morgan Curien. Ozpin announced.

With that the four thanked the headmaster and took their leave. As they left the stage, Magician smiled to himself. Everything was going according to plan.

 **xxxxxxx**

In unknown location at a abandoned warehouse, Roman Torchwick had his hands resting on a table looking at a map of Vale, while White Fang soldier brought in crates of dust.

Roman then paid the soldier and told him to open it. The soldier did what he was told and Roman look at the dust and said, "We're gonna need more men."

 **A/N I know what you're thinking. Finally a new chapter, the reason this chapter was delayed for so long was because of something called life okay. Okay.**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 23  
Roman, Dr. Watts and the four King's

As Roman was inspecting the dust crystals, the four brothers had arrived. "I take it that you received the dust crystals? Right Roman?" Magician asked.

"Of course I have." Roman responded. "Good, now let's make this quick. We all have classes tomorrow and we all want to get some sleep." Emperor said. "Give us a report." World asked.

"Well, as you can see for yourselves, I have the dust and the White Fang and I have already established a good partnership." Roman said.

"Excellent." Responded Magician, "Now can you tell me? What our residential mad scientists is up to?" Asked Magician. "Go see for yourself." Responded Roman. With that Magician walk towards the makeshift laboratory, where Dr. Watts was conducting his experiments.

 **xxxxxxx**

Dr. Arthur Watts was conducting his experiments with the blood formula that Tarot had given him. Watts was amazed with the formula, not only was it capable of resurrecting life, it was also capable of preserving it.

He had tested the formula on a bunch of tests subjects, that Magician had ordered the White Fang to bring. Most of the subjects were from the homeless population.

Some subjects die and stay dead, while others resurrected into mindless creatures, who were only capable of following simple orders given to them.

Some of the resurrected were still capable of using melee weapons, such as axes, knives, swords and sledgehammers. While others were only capable of using their hands.

The formula not only infected humans and faunus, it also infected animals. Watts found this fascinating. But right now he was ordered to create the four Kings Lieutenants and attack dogs.

Magician already had two of his lieutenants, Chariot and Hangman. Chariot used to be Adam Taurus, from what Watts had heard, Adam had defy Magician and had paid the price. Watts could sometimes hear Adam's moans of pain, he was in a constant limbo of being dead and alive.

Hangman, was originally one of Watts Associates Tyrian Callows before Tarot turn him into what he was now.

Hangman often used to complain about having a scorpion tail, to which Watts explain to him that the tail could be use as another form of attack. With that said, Hangman was now quite please for having it.

Right now, Watts was fishing the final touches towards Magicians attack dog, The Hermit, a creature that was a cross between a spider and a crab. Another interesting factor of the formula was it was also capable of fusing two or more certain types of creatures together.

After what felt like years, when it only had been weeks, Watts was finally finish. He looked at the massive creature that he had finally finished, The Hermit also stared at him.

After a few seconds, The Hermit decided to lay down and go to sleep, just as The Hermit went to sleep, Magician and his brothers and entered the room.

"I see you are finish creating The Hermit?" Magician asked. "Yes, I am." Answered Dr. Watts.

"Good, now tell me? What other creations have you made?" Asked Magician. "Well, I'm almost finish creating The Tower and I've already started working on The Lovers." Replied Dr. Watts.

"Excellent and we shall then expecting an update from you sometime soon, yes?" Magician asked. "Yes you will." Answered Dr. Watts.

"Good." Magician replied. "However, there is one thing I want to know?" Asked Magician.

"And what would that be?" Dr. Watts asked. "Why did you leave Salem and joined us." Magician asked.

Dr. Watts just smiled and replied. "Simple really. I am an man of science and when Salem came to me, she promised me all sorts of things to work on. But they never happen and she always kept saying in time. But when your mother turned my two colleagues into what they are now and offer me a chance to study this formula. Well I couldn't pass that up now could I" Watts answered.

"Excellent," replied Magician. "Now get some rest and continue your work in the morning." Responded Magician. Watts nod his head and got ready for bed.

Magician and his brothers then went back to Beacon and entered their dorm room as they took on their human forms.

 **xxxxxxx**

As the brothers were getting ready for bed, Magician began to speak. "I spoke with her." He said. "To who?" Asked World.

"To Salem of course, while we were fighting that Deathstalker. It was so quick in reality that you couldn't tell. But while I was in her dark realm, I spoke to her. And I shall tell you what we said to each other." Magician answered. As he then began to tell his brothers the story.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 24  
Magician and Salem talk

In her dark realm, Salem was asleep in her cathedral/throne room. She had her arms laying on the table with her head sleeping in them. Various liquor bottles littered the table.

Suddenly, her sleep was disrupted when she felt a presence. "Who's there?" She shouted. "Tarot, I swear if it's you? I will make you suffer." She said.

That's when Magician came out of hiding. "So? Your the mighty Salem our mother has told us about." Salem quickly turned around and faced Magician. They stood there for a few moments, looking at each other in silence.

Finally, Salem decided to break the silence. "Who are you?" She asked. "I am Magician, Tarot's oldest son." He answered. Salem clutched her hands into fists. She was ready to attack him. However, Magician stopped her. "You cannot harm me", he said, "for I am not actually physically here."

"What do you mean?" Salem asked. "It seems, that my mind and spirit are here, but not my body. How that is, I don't know. So I'll make this quick. Release my mother and I promise you, me and my brothers will give you a quick and painless death. If not, well once we have beaten you down. I'll make sure that my mother will deliver the finishing blow."

Salem laughed at this and began to speak. "You think that I'm going to release your mother without a fight?" Salem asked.

"Then I guess, were going to have to beat you down." Magician answered. Salem was about to say more when she notice Magician's eyes. The eyes he processed were the eyes of her champion, Cinder.

"Those eyes, they belong to my champion. You're the one that took her eyes." Salem shouted. "Indeed I am. And I must say, they fit me very well." Magician responded with a grin.

Salem then charge at him, only to go through him. She quickly turned around as Magician was beginning to fade away. "I guess our time is up, no matter though, it was nice speaking to you. But next time, don't drink so much. For I could smell the alcohol on your breath from where you stood just now."

With that said, Magician disappeared completely and once he was gone, Salem let out a loud scream of anger and rage.

xxxxxxx

After Magician had finished his story, his brothers began to think. "So, that's how it's going to be then, huh?" World asked. "Indeed it is." Emperor responded.

"Then once we have beaten her down, our mother will deliver the finishing blow, right?" Asked Wheel. "That is my intention, as I feel that it is only fitting that our mother finishers her off." Magician answered.

With that said the brothers began to go to bed and fall asleep. And in the morning, the first day of classes would began.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 25  
Mother vs Mother  
How Tarot and Salem met

In her dark realm, Salem continue to scream in anger and rage until she began to cry. _"How could this have happened?"_ She thought to herself, then she began to remember. She began remembered the day when she and Tarot met.

 **xxxxxxx**

 _Flashback._

Salem sat in her throne room, thinking. Thinking on plans on how to take Remnant for herself, thinking on who she could allied herself with, when suddenly her train of thought was cut off, by a flash of light.

Salem saw the light shoot down from the sky, it then landed on the ground near her home. Salem quickly ran out of her home to investigate.

When she found the crater the light had landed in she saw a humanoid shape began to rise, it held two long double headed battle axes, with one having fire and water in the other having ice and electricity.

The being then turned around and faced Salem revealing that it was a woman and began to speak to her. "Where am I?" She asked. Salem was stunned that this woman could speak.

However, Salem regain her composure and answered the woman's question. "You are in my realm, here me and my children rule." She said. "Now who are you?" Salem asked.

The woman just smiled and said, "My name is Tarot." She answered. "And you are?" Tarot asked.

"My name is Salem and I am the mother of all Grimm, my children." She answered. "Now what are you doing here?" She continued.

"I am looking for the world of Remnant. I thought I had landed where I wanted to be. But I guess my trajectory was off, all well, I guess I'll find it myself then." Tarot said. As she began to walk away.

However, Salem stopped her and asked her another question. "Why do you want to go to Remnant?" Salem asked. "Why, to rule it of course. You see I am a God and every world needs one, as every God needs a world." She answered.

That's when Salem felt a internal alarm go off in her being. Salem pulled out two swords and struck at Tarot. Tarot however felt the attack coming and blocked it with the axe in her right hand. "Well I guess were doing this now, huh?" Tarot said.

"Remnant is my." Salem retorted, as she raised her other sword to attack Tarot. "Really? I don't see your name on it, now do I." Tarot responded, as she block the attack, she then shoved Salem away from her and fired a bolt of electricity at her.

Salem dodged the bolt of electricity, only to be struck in the chest by a powerful ramming shoulder attack by Tarot.

Salem hit the ground hard but quickly got up. Tarot then raised the axe in her left hand and made a vertical chopping swing at Slaem, however Salem parry the attack and attempted to strike back at Tarot.

However Tarot dodge the counterattack with incredible speed, she then swung around behind Salem and struck her in the back with the axe in her right hand.

Salem screamed in pain as Tarot remove her axe. "Why don't you just laid down and died for me?" Tarot mocking asked Salem. Salem however got back up and charged at Tarot with new renown anger.

Tarot block the strike, the block absorbed most of strike, but Tarot's feet still slid against the ground. She quickly shelved Salem away from her and the two stared at each other.

"I am impressed with the power you processed Salem, but it's clear that you're not as strong as I am." Tarot said.

"What makes you say that?" Salem shouted back.

Tarot just smiled and replied by saying, "Simple really, like I said. I am a God, but you, you're just a simple hive mind. These creatures that you call your children are simply nothing more but drones." Tarot said with a mocking smile.

With that said, Salem was now filled with even more rage, she then charged at Tarot, as Tarot charged at Salem.

The two then clashed against each other swinging and blocking each other's weapons. Salem swung her weapons furiously at her new enemy Tarot. Salem was filled with anger and rage, that she wanted to kill this new being. But with anger and rage clouding her judgment, Salem was bound to make stupid mistakes.

Salem was so focus on striking her weapons at Tarot, that she failed to notice the energy gathering around her. Before she realized what was happening it was already too late, a burst of power so strong blasted Salem away from Tarot.

Salem landed on the ground hard, she was in large amounts of pain. Her clothes were burnt and shredded as well. She then looked up and saw Tarot walking towards her.

Tarot looked down at her fallen enemy and smiled to herself. "I must say, you put up a good fight but enough is enough, Remnant is my. Now and forever." She said.

Salem looked up at Tarot and said, "Over my dead body." Suddenly the creatures of Grimm attack Tarot.

Tarot saw the creatures coming and began to retaliate. A Beowolf lunged at Tarot but she cut it in half, then a Boarbatusk charged at her with its spinning attack. Tarot however cut its head off while it was in mid-spin.

More Grimm came charging at Tarot and she gladly slaughtered them. But eventually they overpower her. Two massive Ursa charged at Tarot on her left and right side, the creatures grabbed a hold of her as Tarot dropped her axes.

Then a Beringel jumped on top her adding more to the weight, finally a King Taijitu coiled itself around the three heavy Grimm.

Salem then got up and stared at Tarot as she stared back at Salem. "This isn't over Salem, I will get out of this and when I do I'll make sure I'll eat your heart out!" She screamed.

Salem however just stood there and spit some blood on the ground and used whatever power she had left to turn the Grimm that were holding Tarot in place into stone.

With that done, Salem began to weakly walk back to her home.

 _End flashback._

 **xxxxxxx**

As Salem finished remembering what had happened so long ago she remembered something.

Tarot said that her trajectory was off, if that was the case then she could've landed anywhere but instead she landed here in her domain. Of all places.

Could what had Tarot said been a lie? And if that was the case? Could there be something much bigger at play here?

Salem couldn't stop thinking about it but she decided to push that aside for now, right now she had to prepare herself for when Tarot's four sons would come for her.

The first thing she did to get ready was to get rid of all the bottles of alcohol so there wouldn't be any distractions.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 26  
Classes

Morning had come, and the brothers were already up, waiting for the first class of the day to start. The brothers had already eaten their breakfast, and were now waiting for their classmates.

Earlier they heard a commotion coming from Team RWBY's dorm room as they were eating breakfast, but they ignored it and continue eating.

Finally when it was time for class the brothers join their classmates. The first class of the day was with Professor Peter Port. When everyone had entered the classroom, Professor Port began to speak.

"Monsters! Demons... Prowlers of the night. Yes, the creatures of Grimm have many names. But I, merely refer to them as pray."

As the man continue to speak, Magician could already feel the man's words starting to dissolve into meaningless nonsense.

Magician looked around the classroom, and he saw some of his classmates already had fallen asleep. He looked at his brother's and saw them putting on a show of a game of charades.

Emperor pretended that he had a knife and then proceeded to slit both of his wrist and then his throat.

World pretended he was suffocating himself with a plastic bag. Finally it was Wheel's turn and he pretended to have a shotgun and put in his mouth and pulled the trigger. The three of them laugh quietly to themselves, then looked at Magician.

Magician pretended he had a noose and hung himself. The brothers laugh quietly to themselves again then proceeded to look around them.

Magician could see, that Ruby Rose had drawn a cruel sketch of the teacher. When suddenly, Weiss shot her hand up in the air, when Prof. Port asked a question.

"Well then, let's find out. Step forward, face your opponent." He answered. Weiss then left the classroom, when she returned, Weiss was in her combat outfit with her weapon Myrtenaster, ready for battle.

Her teammates began to shoot her on. "Gooo Weiss", Yang said. "Fight well!" Shouted Blake. "Yeah, represent team RWBY!" Ruby added.

"Ruby, I'm trying to stay focus." Weiss snapped at her. "Oh, sorry." Said Ruby.

Magician and his brothers watched with anticipation, as Prof. Port open the cage, with his blunderaxe, letting the Grimm creature out.

The Boarbatusk charged out of its cage at Weiss growling. Weiss dodged the Grimms attack and struck its side with her weapon. The strike had no effect on the creature due to its armor.

"Haha, wasn't expecting that were you?" Prof. Port said. "Hang in there Weiss!" Said Ruby. Weiss and the Boarbatusk then charge at each other, the creature struck Weiss causing her to topple over and get her weapon stuck between the creatures tusk's.

Weiss struggled to get her weapon of the creatures tusk's, Prof. Port spoke, " Bold, new approach, I like it."

"Come on Weiss, show you who's boss!" Cheered Ruby. The Boarbatusk ripped Weiss's weapon out of her hand and struck her to the ground. Weiss's weapon skidded to a stop as Prof. Port asked, "Now what will you do about her weapon?"

As Weiss got up he saw the Boarbatusk charging at her she quickly dodged out of the way, she ran towards her weapon and picked it up and ready herself for another attack.

"Weiss, go for its belly! There's no armor underneath." Ruby said to her teammate, but Weiss just yelled at her by saying, "Stop telling me what to do!"

With that, Ruby became quiet and a sad expression formed on her face. The Boarbatusk then used its spinning attack and charged at Weiss.

Weiss however created a Glyph in front of her, to which the Grimm creature hit it and was stopped in its tracks. It then fell over landing on its back. Weiss then jumped into the air and made another Glyph behind her, then launched herself at her down enemy with her sword extended out.

Weiss then struck the creature's belly and killed it, with that done he began to breathe heavily.

"Bravo! Braa-vo! It appears we are indeed in the presence of the true huntress in training." Prof. Peter Port said.

"I'm afraid that's all the time we have for today. Be sure to cover the assigned readings and, stay vigilant." He continued. He then said,"Class dismiss."

Weise then angrily walked out of the class. Ruby then follow after Weiss, and saw her in the hall.

Ruby asked Weiss what was wrong. To which Weiss angrily told Ruby then stating that Ozpin had made a mistake.

He then walked away from Ruby. Ruby turned around to face Ozpin, the two then began to talk, as Ozpin explained to Ruby about the badge of being a leader.

Unbeknownst to them, Magician was listening to their conversation. When Ruby and Ozpin were finished talking, Magician went back to his dorm room.

As Magician walked back, he couldn't help but feel some form of pity for Ruby. He could tell being chosen to be the leader of her team was tough on her.

But he knew she become a great leader, but he doubted she would ever become one. Not when everything was said and done. When chaos and anarchy consume Remnant.

As for Magician, he was a natural born leader, he was the oldest of his brothers, and possibly the most powerful, probably more powerful than World himself.

 **xxxxxxx**

Later that night, when everyone was asleep, Weiss walked back to her dorm room and walked over to Ruby.

Weiss then woke Ruby up, Ruby then tried to explain to Weiss how she was studying and fell asleep, when Weiss stopped her and asked how she took her coffee.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 27  
Fight in the lunchroom

In Glynda Goodwitch fighting class Jaune Arc was facing off against Cardin Winchester. And was losing, Cardin let out a small laugh, as Jaune was taking deep breaths, he then said, "Come on..." Jaune then charge at Cardin. However Cardin stepped out of the way and swung his mace at Jaune.

The strike sent Jaune flying to the ground, as Jaune shield flew out of his hand. Jaune got up and charged at Cardin again, he swung his sword downwards, but Cardin blocked it.

Cardin then started to push back at Jaune, he then began to speak, "This is the part where you lose." He said. "Over my dead-" Jaune retorted but was not able to finish, as Cardin had kicked him in the leg.

Jaune then fell over to the ground, as Cardin stood over him raising his mace in the air. Then a buzzer went off and the match was over. "Cardin, that's enough." Glynda said.

She then walked up in front of the stage, and began to speak. "Students, as you can see Mr. Arc's aura has dropped into the red. In a tournament style dual, this would indicate that Janue is no longer fit for battle and that the official may call the match."

As this went on Magician and his brothers saw how Jaune had badly lost. Magician also saw how Cardin was grinning at his victory. Magician and his brothers had only been here for a few weeks, but already they could tell that Cardin Winchester was a real asshole.

xxxxxxx

It was lunch time and all the students were talking to each other and so forth. Teams RWBY and JNPR along with team MEWW were all sitting at the same table together.

As Nora was telling the teams a story. "So... There we were... In the middle of the night..."

"It was day..." Ren corrected her. "We were surrounded by Ursai." Ren then said, "They were Beowolvs."

"DOZNS OF THEM." Ren however said, "Two of'em..." Nora then continue with her story.

"But they were no match. And in the end... Ren and I took them down and made a boatload of Lien selling Ursai skin rugs!." Nora finished.

Ren then made a sigh and said, "She's been having this reoccurring dream for nearly a month now..."

Pyrrha looked at Jaune and asked if he was okay. "Un? Oh, Yeah! Why?" He asked. "It's just you seem a little... not okay..." Ruby responded.

"Eh, guys, i'm fine... Seriously, look!" Jaune answer as he give a nervous laugh.

"Jauen, Cardin's been picking on you since the first week of school." Pyrrha said. "Who? Cardin Winchester?" He asked trying to play dumb. "Nah... He just likes to mess around, you know? Practical jokes!" Jauen said.

"He is a bully." Responded Ruby. "Oh please... Name one time he's "bullird" me..." Jaune asked. Using air quotes.

"He knocks your books out of your hands with every passing chance he gets." Ren stated.

"He activated your shield so that you'd get stuck in the door on the way to class." Yang said next.

"And let's not forget the incident where he shoved you into your locker and launch you off school grounds." Morgan/Magician finished.

"I didn't land that far from the school..." Jaune said. "Jaune, you know if you ever need help you can just ask..." Pyrrha said. Nora then stood up with excitement, "OOH! We'll break his legs!" She said.

"Guys, really, it's fine! Besides, it's not like he's only a jerk to me; he's a jerk to everyone." Jaune responded.

At Cardin's table, Cardin was pulling on the ears of a rabbit Faunus. Everyone look to this, and Morgan/Magician spoke out ,"Wow, just when I thought Cardin couldn't be even more bigger asshole, he can." He said.

Cardin however heard this and let the Faunus go, and made his way towards Morgan/Magician. "Excuse me but did I hear you correctly, did you just call me a asshole?" He asked. "I did." Morgan/Magician answered.

Cardin then punched him in the face knocking him to the floor, everyone was shocked by this, but Morgan/Magician got back up.

"Next time you want to say something to me? Say it to my face, got it? Now if you excuse me, I'm going get back to what I was doing." Cardin said.

"Don't touch her." Morgan/Magician said. Cardin then turned around and said, "Excuse me?"

"The rabbit Faunus, don't touch her." Said Morgan/Magician. Morgan/Magician knew what he was going to do. Someone had to teach this asshole a lesson.

"Or what? What will happen if I don't listen to you?" Cardin asked. "Cardin, I really don't want to do this." Morgan/Magician said.

"No no no no no, you got me curious now. Let's just say if I don't listen to you, what will happen?" Cardin asked.

"You hear a noise", Morgan/Magician answer. "Oh a noise, I'm really scared. Cardin mocking said. "So tell me what this noise will sound like?" Cardin asked.

"Pretty much, a bunny rabbit stuck in a bear trap. You'll know it when you hear it, because you'll be the one making it." Morgan/Magician answer.

"That's some really scary stuff right there." Cardin said. He then made an announcement, "Everybody watch, I'm going to kick this guy's ass."

Cardin then walked up towards Morgan/Magician and threw a right hook at him, however Morgan/Magician blocked it with his left hand, and using his other hand he grabbed his glass cup smashed it against Cardin's head.

Cardin was taking back from this and Morgan/Magician delivered quick right jabs towards Cardin face. Cardin's teammates then joined in, only for Magicians brothers to intercept them.

The brothers manage to easily dispatch the three leaving only Magician and Cardin. Magician was a tornado of fists. Left jab here, right hook their, eventually Cardin Winchester was knocked to the ground.

Morgan/Magician then walked up to Cardin and grabbed his right arm, he then spoke to Cardin and said, "You ready for that noise now?"

However, Glynda Goodwitch came into the lunch room and said "Mr. Curien, that's enough."

Morgan/Magician then look at her and said, "Were almost done Ms. Goodwitch." With that Morgan/Magician snap Cardin's arm causing part of the bone to stick out his flash.

With that Cardin let out a squeal of pain. As some people in the lunchroom screamed in horror and shock.

Glynda then shouted, "SOMEONE CALLED 911 NOW."

 **A/N this is one chapter I've been really looking forward to do.**


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 28  
In Ozpin's office

Prof. Ozpin looked over the incident report that had happen in the lunchroom. Apparently a fight broke out between Cardin Winchester and Morgan Curien, which ended with Morgan snapping Cardin's arm, leaving him with a compound fracture.

Now Morgan/Magician sat in Ozpin's office. Glynda Goodwitch then spoke up, "I hope you know that because of your action Mr. Winchester won't be able to attend combat classes for a few months."

She said to Morgan/Magician, however, Morgan/Magician responded by saying, "That incident wouldn't had happened, if you were more strict with your punishment for bullying."

He then sighed to himself. "At any rate, I lost myself in the moment." He said. "How so?" Asked Ozpin.

Morgan/Magician took a deep breath, "Me and my friends, my teammates." He then chuckled to himself and continue to speak.

"Teammates? More like brothers really, we were all orphans taken in and raise by a tribe of traveling bandit's. They taught us how to fight and how to defend ourselves. Eventually, we left them, mostly because they were murderers, thieves, rapists. After we left them, we gave ourselves our own names. We then travel place to place doing odd jobs, as you already know. We then decided to enroll here, to Beacon Academy."

When he finished, Ozpin spoke up, "So? You had a rough childhood, you and your teammates. I can understand that, so I'll be forgiving, for now. But know this Mr. Curien should anything else happen, I will not hesitate to expel you and your team from this school, are we clear?" Said Ozpin.

"Crystal clear." Answer Morgan/Magician. "Good, you may go now." Responded Ozpin. With that, Morgan/Magician got up and left Ozpin's office.

As he left the office, Morgan/Magician couldn't believe that they bought his fake story. But right now he had to be careful, he couldn't afford another incident like this again, so he would make sure that something like this never happen again.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 29  
Jaunedice

As Ozpin and Glynde watch Morgan leave, Glynde spoke up, "Your just going to let him go, just like that?" She asked.

"Of course I am", responded Ozpin. "I need to know more about this 'Morgan Curien' he and his teammates are hiding something, I just don't know what. So until then we should keep a eye on them."

Glynde didn't question her boss, and so she to let it go. However there was something off about Morgan, she couldn't tell what it was, but something was telling her that the person they were looking at was something entirely different.

xxxxxxx

In history class, Dr. Bartholomew Oobleck was telling the students about, the Faunus Rights War.

Morgan/Magician along with his brothers, watched with amazement on how fast Oobleck could move. This impressed Morgan/Magician incredibly, but not by much.

"Yes ! Yes, prior to the Faunus Rights Revolution, more popularly known as the Faunus War, humankind was quite, quite adamant about centralizing Faunus population in Menagerie."

Oobleck then stop and took a sip of coffee from his mug before continuing. "Now! While this may sound like ancient history to many of you, it is imperative to remember that these are relatively recent events!"

"Why the repercussions of the uprising can still be seen to this day!" He then stopped again and took another sip of coffee.

"Now!" Continued Oobleck. "Have any among you been subjugated or discriminated because of your Faunus heritage?" Oobleck asked.

Only two students who were Faunus raised there hands.

"Dreadful, simply dreadful! Remember, students, it is precisely this kind of ignorance that breeds violence!" He then took another sip of coffee and continue.

"I mean, I mean, I mean just look right at what happened to the White Fang! Now, which one of you young scholars can tell me what many theorists believe to be the turning point in the third year of the war?" Oobleck asked.

Morgan/Magician raised his hand and Oobleck answer it. "Yes, Mr. Curien?" Oobleck asked.

"Yes, I like to ask what you put in your coffee that makes you go so fast?" Morgan/Magician asked. This got a laugh from everyone in the entire class.

"Very funny Mr. Curien." Oobleck replied sarcastically, before continuing. "Now can anyone answer my question?"

Weiss then raised her hand. "Yes?" Oobleck asked.

"The battle at Fort Castle!" Answered Weiss. "Precisely!" Oobleck responded. "And, who can tell me the advantage the Faunus had over General Lagune's forces?" Oobleck asked.

Jaune had his head in his hand and was sleeping through all this. That's when his head slipped out his hand and he woke up as he hit the desk. "Hey!" He said unintentionally as he woke up.

Oobleck then rushed up towards Jaune, believing he had the answer.

"Mr. Arc! Finally contributing to class! This is excellent! excellent!" He exclaimed. "What is the answer?" Asked Oobleck.

"Uhhhh... The answer..." Jaune began to say, when Morgan/Magician interrupted.

"Night vision. Many Faunus are known to possess near perfect sight in the dark. And the general made the mistake to attack the Faunus at night which led to his capture." Morgan/Magician answered.

"Very good, Mr. Curien." Replied Oobleck. The bell then rang, signaling the end of class. "Well, I'm afraid that's all we have today class." Oobleck said.

"Now, take what you have learn today with you and we shall continue where we left off." Oobleck told them.

xxxxxxx

It was night time at the Academy, and Magician sat on the roof of the school in his true form. This was the only part of the day he could be in his true form, he hated being in disguise as a human.

That was until Jaune and Pyrrha came out onto the roof top, that Magician reverted back to his human from.

Magician sat where he was out of sight as he saw the two talking to each other. He saw Pyrrha trying to convince Jaune to let her help him.

Jaune wasn't listening and was saying that he didn't belong here, one thing led to another, until Jaune revealed that he had lied to get into Beacon as he used fake transcripts to get in.

Pyrrha was shocked by this and asked why he did it. Jaune explained that he didn't want to be the laughing stock that needed to be saved every time he got in trouble, that he wanted to be a hero like his father and grandfather.

Pyrrha try convince Jaune to let her help him once again, but he refused and told her that he wanted to be alone. Without arguing any further she left.

Once Pyrrha was gone Morgan/Magician came out of hiding. "You know, it's actually quite rude to refuse someone's help." He said.

Jaune turnaround shocked, and began to speak. "M-Morgan? What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I come out here to you think sometimes." Morgan/Magician answered. "P-Please, don't tell anyone about this." Jaune said.

Morgan/Magician held up his hand to silence Jaune. "I won't tell anyone, all right, besides to be honest it doesn't get me anything. However I won't tell anyone on one condition." He said.

"And w-what's that?" Jaune asked.

"You let Pyrrha help you, that's all I ask and your secret is safe with me." Morgan/Magician answer. "That's it? That's all I have to do?" Jaune asked confused.

"That is all I want." Morgan/Magician answered. "A-all right." Jaune responded. With that, Janue left the roof top and met up with Pyrrha. He told her, that he would accept her help.

Pyrrha smile and told Jaune where they would begin.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 30  
Forever Fall

In her dark realm, Salem began to go through various ideas to kill Tarot's four sons. Her heavenly Kings as she called them. She would rather kill them herself, but she couldn't leave her domain, for she was tied to it.

Leaving her realm would slowly weakened her, so she came up with her own alternatives.

She had thought about asking for Ozpin's help, but she dismissed it immediately. There was no chance in hell she would go that low for help. And so she came up with a excellent plan.

If Tarot's children had the maiden's powers, they couldn't risk using them, if they were around other people. And so she summoned one of her most powerful Grimm.

The Nuckelavee.

xxxxxxx

Teams RWBY, JNPR, MEWW and CRDL were on their way to the forest of Forever Fall. Their assignment was simple, to gather one jar of red sap each.

While they were riding in the bullhead, Cardin Winchester angrily stared at Morgan. Cardin's right arm was in a cast and sling, after he got his arm fix, when Morgan snapped it.

"I'm going to kill that fucking son of a bitch", Cardin muttered to himself. "Dude relax, I don't want to get in another fight with that guys teammates", responded Russel.

"Did I ask for your opinion? No, now shut up", Cardin angrily replied. Russel kept quiet along with the others in Cardin's team.

xxxxxxx

When they landed in the forests, they began to walk through it as Glynda Goodwitch spoke to the students.

"Yes students, the Forest of Forever Fall is indeed beautiful. But we are not here to sight-see. Professor Peaches asked all of you to collect samples from the trees deep inside this forest. And I'm here to make sure that none of you die doing so. Each of you is to gather one jar's worth of red sap. However, this forest is full of the creatures of Grimm, so be sure to stay by your teammates. We will rendezvous back here at four o'clock. Have fun!" She said.

With that, the students began to gather the red sap, unaware of the danger approaching them.

xxxxxxx

The Nuckelavee roamed through the forests of Forever Fall. Carrying out its mother's command, to kill the four humanoid creatures, disguised as humans.

The Nuckelavee had taken so many lives in its past, since the very beginning it came into existence. It was the only one of its kind, and it was extremely dangerous, that not even professionally trained huntsman or huntresses dared to go after it.

It struck so much fear into people who knew of its existence. And now it had come to the forest of Forever Fall, to carry out its orders, leaving behind hoof prints as it walked.

xxxxxxx

As the teams gather the red sap, Ren went to a tree and began to fill his jar, with Nora close behind. As Nora was filling her jar, she began to speak to him.

"So you want to do something after this, Ren?" She asked. "Maybe", Ren answered. Once he was finished filling his jar, he began to walk away from his tree, when he almost tripped into something.

Ren looked down and saw what it was, it was a hoof print, he stared at it in shock. "Ren? Are you okay?" Asked Nora.

That's when she looked down and saw the hoof print as well, and went silent. "No, it-it can't be." She said, Ren turned to her and said, "We have to go, and warn the others, now."

Nora nodded in agreement and went back to the team with Ren.

xxxxxxx

After all the teams had filled their jar's with red sap, they all met back at the rendezvous spot.

"All right students, we've gather what we need, now let's head back to the Academy." Said Glynda.

That's when she noticed, that Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren weren't with them. "Has anyone seen Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren?" She asked. Just as she said that, Nora and Ren came rushing towards the others.

"Ms. Goodwitch", Ren said, "We need to get out of here. Now." Glynda was about to ask him what was wrong, until they heard a loud screech.

Everyone turned their heads into the direction where the screech came from. That's when a large creature came out of the forests, and into the clearing.

The group saw that the creature had many weapons stuck in it, such as swords, axes, and spears.

It was hunched over, but it began to straighten itself up and look at the group, and then let out a horrifying scream.

The Nuckelavee had arrived.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 31  
The Nukelavee

"RUN!" Shouted Glynda. As The Nuckelavee begun its attack, it shot a arm at Glynda and grabbed a hold of her, it then lifted her up and threw her aside.

Then it turned its attention towards the students, and charge right at them. Cardin tried to stand in its way, but The Nuckelavee whip an elastic arm at him, knocking him towards the side of a tree.

Everyone then pulled out their weapons, and began firing at it. Every round fire at The Nuckelavee had no effect on it.

Ruby fired round after round at the creature with no effect. The Nuckelavee launched its arm at her, but was blocked by Wilson/World's shield. He then raised his axe up and struck the creature's arm, creating a deep gash in it.

The Nuckelavee let out a screech of pain but also in a defensive maneuver. The students cover their ears in pain, once the shrieking had stopped, The Nuckelavee resume its attack.

xxxxxxx

In her dark realm, Salem watched with glee, as The Nuckelavee began its attack once more.

Soon, her problems would be solved, and she could get back to her original plans. But sometimes, fate, can be very cruel.

And this was something she would learned the hard way.

xxxxxxx

Ren charge at The Nuckelavee with anger and rage, as he remembered this creature destroying his home, and countless others. Firing stormflour, Ren ran towards the creature, until he was close to it and began to strike the creature with the bladed part of his guns.

The blades cut through the creatures flesh on its left side, The Nuckelavee took notice of this and screech in pain. It struck its arm at Ren, but he jumped out of the way in time and resume firing.

Pyrrha, Weiss, and Yang began firing on the creature, hitting it in various parts of its body. The Nuckelavee extended both of its arms to its sides, and spun then around in 360 degree angle.

The three girls saw this and ducked out of the way in time, Nora fired her grenade launcher at The Nuckelavee, it saw this and charge right at her. Only to be stopped by William/Wheel of fate.

William/Wheel of fate was using his ring weapon as a shield, then pushed his weapon against The Nuckelavee, sending it to slide against the ground.

Blake fired and wrapped her ribbon around the creatures back legs and started to pull. Morgan/Magician then spoke up, "Everyone, keep the creature busy, while Wilson and Edward pin its arms down. Nora take care of the horse part, me and William will take care of its back legs."

"And I'll take care of the rest." Ren finish. With that the students began to execute Morgan/Magicians plan.

Pyrrha, Nora and Weiss along with Ruby and Yang began to open fire upon The Nuckelavee. The creature shrieked at this in sheer annoyance and began its attack once again.

Swinging its arms around it try to hit one of the students, but there are too many of them, suddenly, it's left arm was grabbed by Edward/Emperor, he then stabbed his sword Gauntlet into The Nuckelavee left hand pinning it to the ground.

The creature screamed in pain, but stopped once Wilson/World grabbed its right arm pin it to the ground with the poll of his axe, it then screamed even louder. Then Nora jumped on to Pyrrha shield, and Pyrrha launch Nora into the air, Nora flew up into the air, then she came rushing back down to the ground and smashed her hammer into The Nuckelavee Horse section.

Morgan/Magician and William/Wheel of fate then severed the creatures back legs, causing it to fall to the ground.

Ren then walked up to the creature and pulled out the knife his father had given him many years ago, he then stared at The Nuckelavee as it stared at him, it then let out one final scream at him.

Ren wanted to make this creature suffer painful, he then began to speak, "For my mother." He said as he cut The Nuckelavee right arm off, causing it to scream in pain. "For my father." He said as he severed its left arm, making it scream again. "For all of those you have slain." He said as he made a deep gash in it's chest, causing it to scream a third time, Ren then took a deep breath and finally said, "For myself."

With that, Ren severed The Nuckelavee head, killing it. As it began to fade away, Glynda Goodwitch came into the clearing and saw what the students had achieved, and was at a loss for words.

She then regain her composer and asked, "Where's Cardin Winchester?" She asked. She then heard moaning and went to the source.

They found Cardin along with his teammates, who were trying to help their leader. When the group saw Cardin's left leg, they all gasp in sympathy pain as Cardin's leg bone went into two different directions. The top half went left and the bottom half went right, when he saw this he began to let out small shrieks of pain.

Jaune then said, "Ohhh, now that aint right." Morgan/Magician then said, "His pain is my amusement", with a smile

"I'll call for medical assistance, then I'll call Ozpin and tell him what you all achieve today." Glynda said, with that she began to make the calls.

While this was happening, Morgan/Magician picked up the still fading away head of The Nuckelavee, and stared in and its eyes, but he wasn't actually standing at the creature, he was staring at Salem.

"Is this all you can throw at us Salem?, pathetic." He said, with that he tossed the severed head and walked away.

xxxxxxx

In her dark realm Salem stared in shock and disbelief, she couldn't believe it, one of her most powerful creatures, The Nuckelavee had been defeated.

"NNNNNOOOOOOOOO!" Salem scream. As she did so, Tarot watch with satisfy glee and amusement, as she watched Salem beat out her anger and frustration, at anything near her.

 **Wow, this chapter took me a whole week to make.**


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 32  
The aftermath

When teams RWBY, JNPR, MEWW and CRDL returned to Beacon, word had traveled fast about what team RWBY, JNPR and MEWW had done.

Some of the students and teachers had been giving the three teams applause for what they had achieved. Cardin however was absent, due to the fact that he was taken to the hospital for his broken leg.

The three teams were then called to Prof. Ozpin's office. When the three teams entered his office, Ozpin was seated behind his desk. He then began to speak.

"I must say, what you three teams have achieved today, will be known for a very long time." He said.

"It was nothing." Yang replied. "On the contrary, Ms. Xiao Long, it is quite something, The Nuckelavee was an extremely dangerous Girmm, that not even professionally trained huntsmen and huntresses dare to go after it." Ozpin reply.

"Wait? Are you saying, that creature struck so much fear in people, that even trained huntsmen or huntresses were afraid of it?" Weiss asked.

"Precisely." Ozpin answered. "What's more is that The Nuckelavee was the only one of its kind, now people can sleep easier with its destruction." Ozpin finished.

"The 12 you should all be proud for what you did today. Now if you excuse me, I will be writing down what all of you have done today." Ozpin said.

With that, the three teams left his office and return to their dorm rooms.

xxxxxxx

As the students left his office, Ozpin began to go through what little information he had on the creatures that had attacked the Maidens. So far there was nothing, and this frustrated him, these creatures weren't from any form of legend.

Ozpin decided to go over the information he had later, right now he had to write down of today's event's.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 33  
The Stray

A few weeks had passed after the event with The Nuckelavee. And Team RWBY were walking on the streets of Vale.

"The Vytal Festival! Oh this is absolutely wonderful!" Weiss said. "I don't think I've ever seen you smile this much Weiss. It's kinda weirding me out..." Responded Ruby. Weiss then turned around and said, "How could you 'not' smile?" She asked.

"A festival dedicated to the cultures of the world! There will be dances, parades, a tournament! Oh the amount of planning and organization that goes into this event is simply breathtaking." She finished.

Yang just sigh and said, "You really know how to take a good thing and make it sound boring."

"Quiet you." Weiss responded. "Remind me again why we're spending our Friday afternoon visiting the stupid docks?" Yang asked.

"Ugh, they smell like fish." Ruby said, as she pinched her nose so she wouldn't smell the stench.

"I've heard that students visiting from Vacuo will be arriving by ship today. And as a representative of Beacon I feel as though it is my solemn duty to welcome them to this fine kingdom." As Weiss answered Yang's question.

"She wants to spy on them so she'll have the upper hand in the tournament." Blake said. "Ah! You can prove that!" Responded Weiss.

Ruby turn her head and said, "Woah." As she saw a crime scene being investigated. The four girls then walked up to the scene to see what had happened.

"What happened here?" Ruby asked. "Robbery. Second Dust shop to be hit this week. This place is turning into a jungle." Answered the first detective. Yang let out a scoff and said, "That's terrible.

"They took everything, the money and the Dust." Said the second detective. "I can understand the money part. But who needs that much Dust anyway?" Said the first detective. "I dunno, ya know what I mean?" Said the second detective.

"You thinking the un, White Fang?" Asked the first detective. "Maybe? But I'm thinking it's a new group of culprits." Answered the detective.

"Hmph. The White Fang. What an awful bunch of degenerates." Weiss said out loud. "What's your problem?" Blake asked. "My problem? I simply don't care for the criminally insane." Weiss answered.

"The White Fang is hardly a bunch of psychopaths. They're are a collection of misguided faunus." Blake responded. "Misguided?!" Weiss said, "They want to wait humanity off the face of the planet!" She said.

"So then the're 'very' misguided. Either way, it doesn't explain why they would rob a Dust shop in the middle of downtown Vale." Blake explained.

"Hmm. Blake's got a point." Ruby said. "Besides, the police never caught that Tochwick guy I ran into a few months ago... Maybe it was him." Ruby finished.

"That still doesn't change the fact that the White Fang are bunch of scum. Those faunus only know how to lie, cheat, and steal." Weiss said.

"That's not necessary true." Responded Yang. "Hey! Stop that faunus!" Someone shouted. Team RWBY then turned around and ran to see what was going on at the docks, they then saw a monkey faunus on the ship was running from two sailors.

"Thanks for the ride, guys!" He said and laughed then jumped from the ship and started running again.

"You no-good stow-away!" Said one of the sailors. The faunus hung upside down by a lamp post, while peeling a banana, he then said, "Hey! A 'no-good' stow-away would have been caught. I'm a great stow-away."

Someone then threw something at him, "Hey. Get down from there this instant." Said the first detective. The faunus however just threw the banana peel at the detectives face. The detective then began to growl as the faunus swung on top of the lamp post and mischievously laugh.

He then jumped from the lamp post and onto the docks and began running again as the two detective's gave chase. The faunus ran across from team RWBY and gave a wink to Blake, who was surprised by this.

"Well Weiss, you want to see the competition and there it goes." Yang said. "Quick! We have to observe him!" Responded Weiss, team RWBY then began to follow the faunus as well.

The team chase after the faunus, until Weiss bumped into someone causing both of them to fall to the ground, the rest of the team then stopped in their tracks asked the faunus got away.

"No! He got away!", whine Weiss. "Uuuhh, Weiss...?" Yang said and pointed to the ground, Weiss then looked down and saw the girl she had bumped into and jumped from fright as she finally acknowledge her for the first time.

"Salutations!" The girl said. "Um... hello." Ruby responded, "Are you... okay?" Yang asked. "I'm wonderful. Thank you for asking." The girl answered, the team then looked at each other slightly confused by the scene that was unfolding before them.

"Do you... wanna get up?" Yang asked, "Yes." Replied the girl, she then jumped onto her feet and turned to face the team, to which all four girls took a step back.

"My name is Penny. It's a pleasure to meet!" She said. "Hi Penny. I'm Ruby." Ruby said as she introduced herself, the rest of the team then introduce themselves to Penny as well.

Except for Yang as she asked, "Are you sure you didn't hit your head?" To which Blake smacked her in the shoulder causing Yang to introduced herself. "Oh, I'm Yang." She said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you!" Penny said, "You already said that." Weiss responded. "So it did!" Penny replied, "Well, sorry for running into you." Weiss said, the team then began to turn around and walk away, as Ruby said, "Take care, friend!"

"She was... weird." Yang commented. "Now. Where did that faunus riffraff run off to?" Weiss said to herself as she walked, but stopped when she came face-to-face with Penny again.

Weiss was shocked by this and try to figure out how Penny had moved from one point to the other so fast.

"What did you all me?" Asked Penny, Yang then said, "Oh, I'm really sorry, I definitely didn't think you heard me."

"No, not you...", she said to Yang, then walked up towards Ruby and said, "You!"

"Me?!" Ruby asked, she then began to stutter, until Penny said, "You called me 'friend'." As she leaned closer to Ruby, "Am I really your friend?" She asked. Ruby just still there and looked at her team who were all giving her the signed to say no.

But Ruby being kind said, "Ya, sure! Why not?" Answered Ruby. Her team then fell to the ground, as Penny cheer and started to talk about painting their nails, trying on clothes, and talking about boys.

"Ooh, is this what it was like when you met me?" Ruby asked Weiss. "No, she seems 'far' more coordinated." Weiss answered. Yang then asked, "Soo, what are you doing in Vale?" Penny then turned to Yang and answer her question, "I'm here to fight in the tournament."

"Wait... you're fighting in the tournament?" Weiss asked in shock. "I'm combat ready." Penny replied. "Forgive me, but you hardly looked the part." Weiss said, "Says the girl wearing a dress." Blake said.

"It's a 'combat skirt'." Weiss retorted, as Ruby came to her side and said, "Yeah!" and gave Weiss a high five.

"Wait a minute? If you're here for the tournament, does that mean you know that monkey-tail... rapscallion?" Asked Weiss. "The who?" Penny asked. "The filthy faunus from the boat!" Weiss said. "Why do you keep saying that?" Blake angrily shouted.

Weiss and Blake then began to argue again while Ruby and Yang watch. "Uhh, I think we should probably go." Yang said to her sister Ruby. "Where are we going?" Penny asked.

The sisters had hope that their two teammates would eventually run out of steam when they got back to Beacon. They didn't.

xxxxxxx

In another dorm room Magician and his brothers heard the argument going on between Weiss and Blake.

Magician was about to go to their dorm room and put a end to their argument so he could get some sleep until he heard Blake said, "Well maybe we were just tired of being pushed around!"

That stopped him in his tracks, he realize then and there that Blake Belladonna was a faunus herself.

He then heard Blake run from her dorm room, as Ruby called out to her.

xxxxxxx

Blake ran towards the courtyard and stopped, she then began to cry and removed the bow on her head revealing that she had cat ears.

"I knew you would look better without the bow." Someone said. Blake turned around and saw it was the monkey faunus from earlier that day.

xxxxxxx

The next morning Ruby woke up and saw that Blake's bed was empty. She, Yang and Weiss then decided to look for her when she didn't come back after the weekend. While they were looking for her Blake and the faunus whose name was Sun, were at a café.

"So. You wanna know more about me." Blake said to Sun.

A/N. Were almost done folks, were almost done, just a few more chapters to go.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 34  
Black, White and Gray

"Finally, she speaks!" Sun exclaimed. "Nearly two days giving me nothing but small talk and weird looks." Blake then gave him a smug look, "Ya! Like that." Sun reply. Blake let out a small sigh and began to speak, "Sun... are you familiar with the White Fang?" She asked.

"Of course! I don't think there's a faunus on the planet who hasn't heard of them. Stupid, holier-then-thou creeps that use force to get whatever they want. Bunch of freaks if you ask me " He answered.

"I was... once a member of the White Fang." Blake said. Sun then choked and coughed on his coffee before replying, "Wait a minute, 'you' were a member of the White Fang?" Sun asked.

"That's right." She answered then continue, "I was a member for most of my life actually. You could almost say I was born into it. Back then, things were different. In the ashes of war, the White Fang was meant to be a symbol of peace and unity between humans and the faunus.

Of course, despite being promised equality, the faunus were subjugated to discrimination and hate. Humanity still thought of us as lesser beings. And so, the White Fang rose up as a voice of our people.

And I was there. I was at the front of every rally. I took part in every boycott. And I actually thought were making a difference... but I was just a youthful optimist... Then, five years ago, our leader step down, any new one took his place.

A new leader, with a new way of thinking. Suddenly are peaceful protests were being placed with organized attack. We were setting fire to shops that refuse to serve us. Hijacking cargo from companies that used faunus labor.

The worst part was? It was working. We were being treated like equals. But not out of respect... out of fear."

Blake then set her coffee cup down as she finished her story and said, "So, I left. I decided I no longer wanted to use my skills to aid in their violence. And instead, I would dedicate my life to becoming a Huntress. So here I am. A criminal hiding in plain view. All with the help of the little, black bow." She said while twitching her cat ears under her bow.

"So... have you told your friends any of this?" Sun asked.

xxxxxxx

While Blake and Sun were talking, Ruby, Yang and Weiss were out looking for her.

"Blaaake?!" Ruby cried out. "Blaaake?!" Shouted Yang. "Blaaake?! Where are yooouuu?!" Ruby cried out again. "Blake!" Yang shouted again. Ruby then turned to Weiss and said, "Weiss, you're not helping!" She whined.

"Oh! You know who be able to help?" Weiss asked sarcastically, "The police." She said in a serious tone. "Ugh. Weiss..." Ruby retorted. "It was just a idea!" Weiss responded defensively. "Yeah, a bad one." Ruby responded a little angrily.

"Weiss, I think we should hear her side of the story before we jump to any conclusions." Yang said. "I think when we hear it, you'll all realize I was right." Weiss reply.

"And I think Weiss' hair looks wonderful today!" Said a familiar voice. The three girls then turned around in surprise and saw Penny, wondering where she had come from.

"Agh! Penny! Where did you come from!?" Ruby asked in surprise.

"Hey guys." Penny replied then asked, "What are you up to?" "Uuuhhhhh..." Was Ruby's only response. "We're looking for our friend Blake." Yang answered. "Oooh! You mean the faunus girl!" Penny responded.

The girls just stared at Penny in surprise. "Wait. How do you know that?" Asked Ruby. "Uh, the cat ears?" Penny answered a little confused. "What cat ears?" Yang asked. "She wears a... bow..." Yang said as the realization came to her.

The group was silent for a moment until Ruby whispered to Yang, "She does like tuna a lot."

"So, where is she?" Penny asked. "We don't know. She's been missing since Friday." Ruby answered.

Penny then gasp in walked up towards Ruby grabbed a hold of her and said, "That's terrible! Well don't you worry Ruby, my friend! I won't rest until we find your teammate." She said, while Ruby smiled nervously.

"Uh, that's really nice of you Penny, un, but we're-we're okay. Really. Ruby replied nervously. "Right guys?" She asked her two teammate's, but found out that they were gone. Leaving Ruby alone with Penny.

There was then a gust of wind, "It sure is windy today." Penny responded.

xxxxxxx

Meanwhile, Blake and Sun were walking the sidewalks of Vale in silence, Sun then decided to break it. "So, what's the plan now?", he asked. "I still don't believe the White Fang is responsible for the robberies. They've never needed that much Dust before." Blake answered, "Or money." Sun responded. "That to." Blake reply.

"What if they did?" Sun asked, Blake stared at him as he continued to speak,"I mean... the only way to prove that they didn't do it, is to go to the place where they would most likely to go if they were do it, and not find them there... right?" Sun explain.

"The only thing is, I have no idea where that would be." Replied Blake. "Well, while I was on the ship, I heard some guys talking about offloading a 'huge' shipment of Dust coming in from Atlas." Sun told Blake, "How huge?" She asked.

" 'Huge'. Big Schnee company freighter." Sun answer. "You're sure?" Blake asked.

xxxxxxx

Elsewhere, Yang and Weiss continue searching for Blake, the two were leaving the building, and asked the door began to close, Yang said, "Thanks anyways!" She then let out a small sigh. "This is hopeless." She said to Weiss, "You really don't care if we find her, do you?" Yang asked.

"Don't be stupid. Of course I do. I'm just afraid of what she'll say when we find her. The innocent never run, Yang." Weiss said.

xxxxxxx

Somewhere else, Ruby and Penny, were looking for Blake as well, as they did so Penny was asking Ruby a lot of questions.

"So. Blake is your friend?" She asked. Ruby let out a sigh and said, "Yes Penny." Answering her question.

"But you're man at her?" Penny asked, "Yes! W-well, I'm not, Weiss is." Ruby answered. "Is 'she' friends with Blake?" Penny asked again, "Well that's kind of up in the air right now." Ruby answered. "But, why?" Penny asked yet again.

Letting out a sigh Ruby began to answer the orange hair girl her question. "Well you see, Blake might not be who we thought she was." Ruby answered. Penny then let out a gasp then whisper to Ruby and asked, "Is she a man?"

"No, no, Penny, she's n- I don't know what she is. She didn't exactly talk to us before she ran off." She explained.

"I don't have a lot of friends, but if I did, I would want them to talk about things." Penny said to Ruby.

Ruby stared at Penny and said, "Me too." They then continue to walk.

xxxxxxx

It was now nighttime. Blake and Sun were on the roof of a warehouse at the docks watching the shipment of Dust that had come, and to see if it really was the White Fang responsible for the robberies.

Right now, Blake was alone but then Sun showed up holding some apples. "Did I miss anything?" He asked. "Not really. They've offloaded all the crates from the boat. Now they're just standing there." She answered.

"Cool. I stole some food for you." He said, as he and her an apple. "You always break the law without a second thought?" She asked. "Hey, weren't you in a cult or something?" Sun replied. Blake however just gave him a mean stare, "Okay, too soon." He said.

Suddenly, a burst of wind struck from behind kicking up dust, the two looked up and saw a Bullhead with a searchlight on. The Bullhead then landed on the docks, a ramp then open up and soldiers of the White Fang started to come out.

"On no." Blake said, "Is that them?" Sun asked. "Yes. It's them." Blake answered.

A White Fang, soldier was giving out orders to the troops, "Alright. Grabbed the tow cables."

As Blake watch this, Sun began to speak. "You really didn't think they were behind it, did you?" He asked. "No. I think deep down I knew. I just didn't want to be right." She answered. She then heard a man's voice.

"Hey! What's the hold up?" It asked, the man then revealed himself to be none other than Roman Torchwick.

"We're not exactly the most inconspicuous bunch of thieves at the moment, sooo why don't you animals tried to pick up the pace." Roman said.

"This isn't right." Blake said, "The White Fang would never work with a human. Especially not one like that." She then got up on her feet and jumped down from the building she was on and headed towards the White Fang.

"Hey! What are you doing!?" Sun shouted after her, but Blake ignored him.

Blake snuck around the docks, in his or herself behind a container, she watched as Roman talk to a single White Fang soldier.

"No you idiot! This isn't a leash!" He said. Suddenly Blake was behind them and had her sword pressed to his throat. "What the-? Oh for f-" Roman said but was cut off when Blake shouted, "Nobody move!"

White Fang soldiers came up to her with their weapons drawn and pointed at her. "Woah! Take it easy there little lady." Roman said.

Blake looked at the soldiers around her then took off her bow, revealing her cat ear's. "Brothers of the White Fang." Blake said, "Why are you aiding this scum?" She asks them.

The soldiers then lower their weapons and look at each other, as they did this, Roman took this time to answer Blake's question.

"Hen, oh kid. Didn't you get the memo?" Roman asked. "What are you talking about?" Blake reply, "The White Fang and I are going in on a joint business venture together." He answered.

"Tell me what it is", Blake demanded, "or I'll put an end to your little operation." She threatened. Then another Bullhead came into view blowing up more dust.

"I wouldn't exactly call it a little operation." Roman said as more Bullhead's came into view. Blake saw this and couldn't believe what she was seeing, while she was distracted Roman or his came to the ground and pulled the trigger firing a small missile and blasting Blake away from him.

xxxxxxx

While somewhere else in Vale, Ruby and Penny heard the explosion, and looked up and saw the black pillar of smoke rising into the sky. Ruby then said, "Oh no." In both her and Penny ran towards the direction where the smoke was coming from.

xxxxxxx

Blake started to get up from the ground, as Roman fire another missile at her she quickly dodge of the way and began to run as Roman fire round after round at her.

Blake then ran towards cover, as Roman slowly walked towards her direction. "Here kitty, kitty, kitty." Roman said. But then a banana peel landed on top of his hat. Roman grabbed the banana peel and threw it to the ground.

He then looked up only to be dropped kicked by Sun, Roman landed on the ground as Sun rolled up to his feet. "Leave her alone." Said Sun. White Fang soldiers then jumped out some Bullheads and join Roman and surrounded Sun.

"You are not the brightest banana in the bunch, are ya kid?" Roman said. The White Fang soldiers then charged at Sun.

Sun however dodge their attacks and quickly dispatched a few of them with physical combat, he then took out his weapon and took out the rest of them.

He flung one soldier at Roman who quickly ducked down. Roman then fired off his weapon, only for Sun to block the blast with his staff. Blake then jumped in front of Sun and charged at Roman, "He's mine!" She commented.

She then attacked Roman, but he easily blocked her attacks, even when she was using her shadow clones.

Even though Roman was a criminal mastermind, he knew how to handle himself in a fight. Eventually he was able to get a few hits on Blake and laughed as he did so. Sun then jump to hurt aid, and transform his staff into a pair of nunchucks, that were capable of firing Dust rounds.

Roman and Sun blocked each other's attacks as they fought, when suddenly Blake struck Roman and knocked him to the ground on his back. Roman then saw a shipping container being held up by a crane, he lifted up his cane and fired off a round and shot the cables that were holding the container off.

The container fell Blake and Sun dodge out of the way in time as it hit the ground. Sun came to a rolling stop, only to face the barrel and of romance weapon. Before Roman was able to pull the trigger he heard a familiar voice.

"Hey!" Ruby shouted. Roman then face the red cloak girl and said, "Oh, hello red! Isn't it past your bedtime?" Roman asked mocking. Penny then walked up next to Ruby and asked, "Ruby? Are these people your friends?" Ruby turned around towards Penny and told her to get back.

Roman then lifted up his weapon and fired a round at Ruby, the blast sent Ruby flying she screamed. Roman began to laugh evilly. Penny saw Ruby go flying and turned her attention towards Roman.

She began to walk to the edge of the roof as Ruby got up, "Penny, wait stop!" Ruby said, Penny turn towards Ruby and replied to her by saying, "Don't worry Ruby. I'm combat ready."

With that, the backpack Penny's back had opened up to reveal a sword, which then split into more sword. She then jumped off off from the roof and onto the ground. Penny began attacking the White Fang soldiers, and dispatch them easily.

Sun was impressed by what he saw, but ran when he heard Bullheads with Gatling guns beginning to open fire. The Gatling guns fired upon Penny but she easily deflected all of the rounds by spinning her swords in a wheel.

Two more swords then shot out from a backpack and anchor themselves into a wall of a building, the swords then pulled her towards the building and she landed on the ground. She then turned the swords she was using as a shield into a long range energy beam cannon.

She then fired the energy beam, the energy cut the Bullheads in half, causing the White Fang soldiers on board to fall to the ground, and the Bullheads to crash land. Penny then launched her swords at a Bullhead holding a container of Dust.

Her swords struck the Bullhead and she began to pull the Bullhead with incredible strength.

Ruby stood on the roof and stared at Penny in amazement, "Woah. How is she doing?" Ruby asked herself. The Bullhead tried to lift off but couldn't.

Roman saw this and began to retreat to a nearby Bullhead, as he was retreating Penny finally pull the Bullhead to the ground, which then crash landed into some containers.

"These kids just keep getting weirder!" Roman said to himself. He then closed the hatch to the Bullhead and retreated.

xxxxxxx

A few minutes later, the police arrived began asking Ruby Blake Penny and Sun some questions, after they had given them their statements Yang and Weiss came to the scene.

Ruby then began to explain Weiss about Blake, "Look Weiss it's not what you think she explained the whole thing you see she doesn't actually wear a bow she has kitty ears and their actually kinda cute."

However Weiss walked past Ruby and towards Blake. Weiss stared at Blake, as Blake began explaining herself. "Weiss. I want you to know that I'm no longer associated with the White Fang. Back when I was with-" but she was caught off by Weiss, "Stop." She said. "Do you have any idea how long we've been searching for you?" Weiss asked.

"Twelve hours." She answered. "That means I've had twelve hours to think about this. And in that twelve hours I've decided..." Ruby Yang and Sun all watched and waited for what was to come.

"I don't care." Weiss said. "You don't care?" Blake asked. "You said you're not one of them anymore, right?" Weiss responded. "No, I-I haven't been since I was younger-" Blake tried to answered but was cut off by Weiss.

"Upupupupup! I don't wanna to hear it." Weiss said. "All I want to know, is that next time something this big comes up you'll come to your teammates, and not some... someone else." Weiss was going to say something differently but she caught herself in time, as she was telling this to Blake.

Blake then looked at Sun then her teammates, and said. "Of course." Ruby then look side to side then shouted, "Yeah! Team RWBY is back together!" The team then gather up each other, until Weiss turned her attention towards Sun, and said, "I'm still not quite sure how I feel about you!"

Sun then gave out a nervous laugh. "Hey, wait a minute. Where's Penny?" He asked.

xxxxxxx

Inside a car, Penny watch through the window of the seat she was in, watching team RWBY, looking sad.

"You should know better than to go running around a strange city." Said the driver. "I know sir." Penny replied. "Penny. Your time will come." The driver said.

xxxxxxx

Back at Beacon Academy. Ozpin was watching a life feed of the aftermath of the events that had transpired tonight, when he got a message from Qrow.

Ozpiz, stopped watching the feed and open the message. All the message said was, 'nothing new.' After reading this message, Ozpin-for the first time in years-began to feel an overwhelming sense of dread.

xxxxxxx

After Qrow sent his message to Ozpin, he ordered a drink. As he was waiting for his drink, a man wearing a hood came right next to Qrow and place two cards next to him. The man then walked away, leaving Qrow slightly confused.

He then looked at the cards, and was shocked when he saw what was on them. The two cards had drawings of two of the four creatures that had attacked the maidens.

One card said 'Magician' while the other said 'Emperor'. Qrow then jumped out of his seat and tried to look for the man. But the man was gone, and all Qrow had were two cards.

A/N. This took forever to make.


	36. Chapter 36

Epilogue

Roman Torchwick had returned empty handed, and he knew the king's would not be happy.

Once he had returned to the warehouse he entered a room and began looking over the operations, that he and White Fang were ordered to carry out, he then heard a voice and turned around in shock.

"I'm very disappointed in you Roman." Magician said as he came out of the shadows along with his brothers. "Magician. Let me explain what happened." Roman reply. But Magician cut him off and said, "Save me your excuses." Magician said, he then asked Romain for a explanation. "Tell me what went wrong this time?"

Romain explained what had happened, and Magician was both annoyed and frustrated on what had happened.

After he had taken all the information Roman had told them, Magician told Romain to continue his work.

"What do you think about this brother?" Asked Emperor. "It appears that Ruby and her team are a lot more troublesome than I thought." Magician replied.

"What should we do about this then?" Asked Wheel of fate. "We let things run their course, for now." Magician answered. "Now, if you excuse me, I have some matters to attend to." Magician said.

With that he left his brothers behind and intended the matters he had on hand.

xxxxxxx

Magician was alone, and once he was he called out to his mother. And she responded.

"Yes, what is it? My child." Tarot asked. "It seems like things are going to take a lot longer than we anticipated." Magician answered. "No worries. I am very patient my child, so please continue what you must." Tarot responded.

"As you wish mother. But there's also one more thing I should bring up" Magician replied. "And what is that?" Tarot asked. "One of the student's, Ruby Rose. She's a silver eyed warrior." Magician answered.

"Is she now? Well things just got interesting." Tarot replied. "I doubt she's even aware of the power she possesses mother." Magician said.

"Nevertheless, keep an eye on her." Tarot said. "Of course." Magician replied, when their conversation was done, Magician went to the next matter he had on his mind.

xxxxxxx

Inside a large room, stood Adam Taurus or what was left of him, Adam could feel his very own skin decaying within the Chariot armor. He then heard a door open and looked up and saw Magician.

He grown in agony and pain as he spoke, forming words were also painful for Adam. "P-please, pl-please k-kill m-me." He said painfully. "No." Came Magician's reply. "I'm here to talk to you." Magician said. "I just found out that Blake Belladonna, was once a member of the White Fang." He continued.

"She was also apparently close to you before she left, and I was wondering, what would she make of you, when she will see you like this. And trust me Adam, she will see you like this."

Adams eyes widen in horror, yes he was angry at Blake for what she did, but he would not want her to see him like this, not what he had been turned into. Magician felt Adams since of horror. And he smiled at this.

"P-please, n-no, d-d-don't do this." Adam begged. Magician however turned around and left the room, leaving Adam begging in agony.


End file.
